


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 3

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День 3

**Author's Note:**

> Участники:  
> Арагорн, Халдир, Мерри, Саруман, Фарамир, Пин, Лурц, Галадриэль, Розалия, Шелоб, Леголас, Портфелия, 9-й назгул, Эовин, Линдир, Гимли, Ангмарец, Эомер, Кэрдан, Барлог, Глаурунг, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей, Харадский воин.

**Часа три утра.**

Лурц просыпается от запаха гари и видит в своих объятиях какую-то незнакомую и крайне соблазнительную блондинку в воинских доспехах.

 

ЛУРЦ: Е-ма-Е!!! (толкая блондинку под бок). Ляди, ты кто?!

ЭОМЕР: Шо ты от меня хочешь? Бес тебе в гриву! Что с моим голосом?

ЛУРЦ: Эомер, это ты? Вот $#@$#@@!!! Назгул тебе в зад! Вдруг это такая отрава в напитках была?! (лихорадочно оглядывает себя и убеждается, что с его полом все в порядке).

ЭОМЕР (начинает догадываться, что произошло): САРУМАН!!! Убью гада!!!

ЛУРЦ (замечая неладное): Эй, Эомер-Эомера, харе кричать. Мы вроде как горим!

ЭОМЕРа (визжит): Пожар!!!

ЛУРЦ: Не, ты не сечешь. Надо вот так: **П-О-О-Ж-А-А-А-Р!!!**

ЭОМЕРа: Млин! Они ж все пьяные спят. Фиг кто тебя услышит.

 

Со второго этажа показывается заспанная физиономия Арагорна.

 

АРАГОРН: Тут что, каждую ночь орать будут? (замечает огонь) О-бана! Костерок!

ЛУРЦ: Аррес, блин! Не тормози!

 

Лурц и превращенный в девушку Эомер, спасаясь от окружающего их огня, взбираются на стол. Арагорн, наблюдая за ними, задумчиво чешет затылок.

 

АРАГОРН: Опохмелиться бы …

ЭОМЕРа: Ты! Пьяный черт!!! Мы счас из-за тебя в шашлыки превратимся!

 

С третьего этажа высовывается голова Эовин.

 

ЭОВИН: Что тут у вас…? Чтооо??? Пожа-а-а-р!!! (убегает будить родной третий этаж)

 

ЛУРЦ: Не! Ну, они над нами издеваются!!! Вы че не видите, что у нас уже ножки стола горят?

ЭОМЕРа: Тирр!!! Ли!!! Мыша!!! Кто-нибудь!!! Организаторы, так вас растак!!! Тут люди с орками погибают!!!

ЛУРЦ: Урук-хай я!

 

На вопли Эовин из своих комнат прибегают Линдир, Фарамир и Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР: Мама дорогая! Там же хоббиты с гномом в подвале!

ЛИНДИР: Аррес, ты тормоз! Лестница на второй этаж уже почти вся выгорела! Чего ты ее не убрал?

АРАГОРН: Ик?

 

Халдир с Линдиром быстро спускаются на второй этаж, забирают с собой лестницу с третьего и пытаются протянуть ее к столу, на котором поджариваются Эомер и Лурц.

 

ЛИНДИР: Так, король Элессар! Давай, трезвей в темпе! Нам нужна твоя помощь.

АРАГОРН: Тебе легко говорить, у эльфов похмелья не бывает.

 

Лурц подсаживает девушку-Эомера и, пока тот лезет на второй этаж, держит нижний конец лестницы. Как только Эомер добирается до эльфов, прогоревшие ножки стола с треском ломаются, и Лурц с воем летит в огонь.

 

ВСЕ: Н-Е-Е-Е-Т!!!

 

Сильно обожженный Лурц выкатывается из пламени где-то ближе к кухне.

 

Тем временем проснувшийся Леголас, который все еще слегка не в себе после употребления кхиза, прибегает к общей свалке с длинной веревкой (и где только взял?). Незамеченный Эовин с Фарамиром, он тихонько прилаживает ее к выступу над третьим этажом и прыгает вниз через пламя а-ля Тарзан.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас! Ты что?!

ЛЕГОЛАС(пошатываясь, бредет по границе пламени к валяющемуся без чувств Лурцу): Я должен спасти Гимли!

ЛИНДИР: Стоять, ваше высочество! Ну, куда же вы поперлись?!

АРАГОРН: Е-мае!!! Король я или где?! (с залихватским свистом спускается по оставленной эльфом веревке прямо в огонь)

ФАРАМИР(Арагорну): И вечно тебя спасать приходится!

 

Фарамир с Эовин начинают раскачивать веревку, в результате чего Арагорн все-таки приземляется не прямо в огонь, а где-то на его окраинах. По остаткам загоревшейся веревки вниз успевают спуститься Халдир и Линдир, после чего та окончательно догорает.

 

ХАЛДИР(себе под нос): Так, входная дверь уже горит. Это плохо. Арагорн пьян. Леголас еще пьянее. Спасатели, елы-палы!

ХАЛДИР(громко): Аррес! Тащи Лурца на кухню и сидите там, пока мы не спасем гнома и хоббитов.

ЛИНДИР: Лас, может ты тоже пока с ними побудешь? Лурца полечишь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Гимли! Я должен спасти Гимли! (прыгая через костерки пламени аки горный козел, уносится в сторону гномских подвалов)

ХАЛДИР(ему в след): Идиот! Он же с хоббитами ночевать остался.

 

Линдир пытается побежать за Леголасом, но Халдир ловит его за рукав.

 

ХАЛДИР: Куда?! Ничего с твоим принцем не случится. А ну, давай, дуй к хоббитам.

ЛИНДИР (вырываясь): С каких это пор ты стал мне указывать?!

ЭОВИН (кричит с третьего этажа): Эльфийские придурки! Вы там долго ругаться будете?! Хоббиты уже, наверное, догорают!

 

Эльфы уходят к хоббитской дыре. Вокруг нее вовсю бушует огонь.

 

ХАЛДИН: Доспорились?

ЛИНДИР: Ох, а как там Лас?

ХАЛДИН: Мерри! Пин! Портфи! Рози! Вы нас слышите?! Гимли!

 

**_на полчаса раньше, подвальный этаж_ **

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ(просыпается от запаха дыма): Ой, а чем это у нас воняет? Рози, ты на кухне на плите ничего с вечера не забыла?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Так мы ж вчера с леди Мышой в общем зале ужинали.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Что-то мне все это начинает совсем не нравиться. Пинчик, миленький, надо просыпаться.

ПИН(сонно): Угум… Отстаньте…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пинушка, лапочка, солнышко, мы … **Г О Р И М!!!**

ПИН(подскакивая от вопля любимой): Что? Где? Когда? Почем?

РОЗАЛИЯ(безуспешно тормоша Мерри): Вставай! Просыпайся, а? Ну, пожалуйста!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Счас, подруга. Он у меня мигом проснется. (уходит на кухню и возвращается через пару минут с погнутой об головы назгулов сковородой)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ(замахиваясь на Мерри орудием борьбы с назгулами): Мерриадок Брендискок! Или ты сейчас просыпаешься, или я …

МЕРРИ (подскакивая на постели): Я не сплю, я совсем не сплю! Фух, это ты. А мне спросонья показалось, что твоя старшая сестрица гоняется за мной со сковородкой.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Мальчики, идите будите гнома, храпящего в нашей гостиной, а мы с Рози проверим, можно ли еще выбраться в общий зал.

 

Хоббитки уходят и возвращаются. Мерри и Пин безуспешно толкают Гимли.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Вы все еще его не разбудили?

РОЗАЛИЯ: А наверху все горит! Представляете, какой ужас?!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Где там моя фирменная сковородка? (со всего размаху дает Гимли по голове)

ГИМЛИ(сквозь сон): Кшш… Мухи тут разлетались…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ах так?! (врезает ему еще сильнее)

 

Гимли, не просыпаясь, отмахивается от сковородки.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Гимли становится проблемой. Причем серьезной.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Мы все здесь погибнем! Сгорим заживо!

ПИН: А-а-а!!! Я не хочу умирать! Тирр!!! Где Тирр?! Она мне обещала!

МЕРРИ: Мыша же говорила, что ее до утра не будет.

ПИН: Караул! Спасите! Помогите!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Спокойно! Без паники! Будем вырываться на улицу по подземному ходу...

МЕРРИ: По какому подземному ходу?

ПИН: Здесь есть подземный ход?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: … который мы сейчас будем рыть.

МЕРРИ, ПИН: О, нет…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Кто-то предпочитает сгореть живьем?

МЕРРИ: Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос… Где рыть?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Я подсчитала, что за стеной кухни как раз заканчивается дом. Если мы разберем кладку и пророем несколько метров вверх, то выберемся на улицу.

РОЗАЛИЯ: А что будем делать с гномом?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Не знаю, может, пока мы выроем ход, он сам проснется?

 

**_возле входа в хоббитскую дыру_ **

 

ХАЛДИР: Хоббиты! Вы еще живы?!

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ой! Халдирчик, ты пришел нас спасать? Я так рада!

ХАЛДИР: Как вы там?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Портфи организовала мальчиков, и они ход с кухни роют. Только у них плохо получается. Там за стеной скала, оказывается.

ПИН: Эй, эльфы! У нас тут гном. Он спит. Мы его разбудить не можем.

ЛИНДИР: Хэл, давай я тебя подсажу, ты сквозь огонь к ним прыгнешь и поможешь с подземным ходом разобраться. А я пойду Ласа искать. Неспокойно что-то мне.

ХАЛДИР: Умный какой! Я значит в огонь прыгай, буди гнома и надейся, что он успеет разрыть скалу пока вся эта халабуда не сгорит, а он своего принца искать будет!

ЛИНДИР: Слушай, не нравится - иди к лешему! Если с Ласом что-то случится, Трандуил, между прочим, мою голову отрывать будет!

ХАЛДИР: Ладно, давай, подсаживай.

 

**_в это же время на верхних этажах_ **

 

ЭОВИН: Надо как-то Эомера к нам на этаж доставить. А то второй тоже гореть начинает. Фарыч, ну, не спи, а! Сделай что-нибудь!

ФАРАМИР: Ага, счас. Только, придумаю, что …

ЭОВИН: Пить надо меньше! (разворачивается и уходит искать на этаже подручные средства для спасения братца)

 

На втором этаже, почувствовав, что становится слишком горячо, наконец проснулся забытый в суматохе Джек-Воробей.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ(вылезая к центральному залу): Красавица, не имею чести быть представленным…

ЭОМЕРа: Щас в глаз дам!

УМБАРЕЦ: Роханец, это ТЫ??? Кто ж над тобой так …? (начинает ржать)

ЭОМЕРа: Ах, ты, пиратский придурок!!! (лезет к Умбарцу с кулаками)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спокуха! Я с дамами не дерусь. Обычно.

 

Эомер бросается на пирата и они, бутузя друг друга, катятся по полу. На третьем этаже появляется Эовин с мотком связанных простыней.

 

ЭОВИН: Мужики! Да есть здесь хоть один нормальный?! Или у вас всех разом крыша поехала?! Братец, ты ж, вроде, девушка сейчас? Откуда только тестостерон берется?

ЭОМЕРа: А чего этот … ? Насмехаться вздумал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ладно, проехали. Не у всех есть чувство юмора. Давай, лезь наверх.

ЭОМЕРа: А чего я ?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я, как истинный джентльмен, всегда пропускаю дам вперед.

ЭОМЕРа: Опять?! Щас как врежу!

ЭОВИН: Эомер!!!

ЭОМЕРа: Уже лезу, лезу. Не вопи.

 

**_примерно в это же время, в подвалах_ **

 

Леголас, пошатываясь, бредет по второй части подвального этажа.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Гимли! Гимли! Ну, где ты? Что тут за камни валяются? Чуть не споткнулся … Паутина всякая… Эй, чьи это глаза?

ШЕЛОБ: Эльфик? Сам пришел? Очам своим не верю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это ты, мохнатоногая? Тьфу, напугала. Я уж думал страшилище какое тут в темноте шляется.

ШЕЛОБ (облизываясь подкрадывается к Леголасу): А я типа не страшилище, да?

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмахиваясь от протянутых в его сторону челюстей): Кончай дурить. У нас тут дом горит, а она приставать вздумала. А я ж еще гнома так и не нашел.

ШЕЛОБ: Как горит?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Натурально. Лурц уже чуть не сгорел. И Арагорн чуток обшмалился.

ШЕЛОБ: Так надо же выбираться!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ик! А я о чем тебе толкую!

ШЕЛОБ: Зеленый принц, ты куда поперся? Выход в противоположной стороне.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне еще гнома спасти надо!

ШЕЛОБ: Ты совсем головой стукнутый? Он же у хоббитов ночует!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мда … Неувязочка вышла.

 

Шелоб с Леголасом пробираются в пылающий холл и встречают Линдира.

 

ЛИНДИР: Фуух. Ты еще живой. А я уж совсем разволновался.

ЛЕГОЛАС: (лезет в пламя): Мне надо спасти гнома!

ЛИНДИР: Не волнуйся, его уже Халдир спасает.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что?! Халдир?! Гимли, я тебя спасу!!! (вырывается от удерживающего его Линдира и рвется в огонь)

ЛИНДИР(с легкими истерическими нотками в голосе): Шелоб, ну, помоги хоть ты! Свяжи его, что ли. Угробится ведь.

ШЕЛОБ: Вот, дожили! Один эльф просит меня связать другого!

 

Таща на спине опутанного паутиной Леголаса, Шелоб в сопровождении Линдира выбирается в догорающий холл.

 

ЭОВИН(кричит с третьего этажа): Давайте быстрее к нам! А то сгорите!

ЛИНДИР: Хорошая мысль. Знать бы как.

ЛЕГОЛАС(со спины Шелоб): А Гимли уже спасли?

ШЕЛОБ(Лину): Эльф, ты сможешь докинуть веревку до третьего этажа?

ЛИНДИР: Запросто. А у тебя есть веревка?

ШЕЛОБ: Нет. Но сейчас сплету. Из паутины.

ЭОВИН(отвечая Ласу): Кроме вас никто еще не появлялся.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Без Гимли я спасаться наотрез отказываюсь!

ЛИНДИР: А кто тебя спрашивать будет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот так всегда…

 

Шелоб доплетает веревку. Лас забрасывает ее Фарамиру и Эомеру. Паучиха, захватив двух эльфов, по своей паутине поднимается наверх.

 

ФАРАМИР: А я, кажется, протрезвел.

ЭОВИН: Наконец-то. И полгода не прошло.

ФАРАМИР: Может, на крышу пойдем? Там все таки дыма меньше и вообще…

УМБАРЕЦ: А как же остальные?

ЛИНДИР: Мне Хэл по осанве сказал, что у них все в порядке. Они уже почти вырыли подземный ход.

ЭОМЕРа: А как же Аррес с Лурцем на кухне?

ФАРАМИР: Король он или кто? Если смог Средиземье отвоевать, неужели, из какого-то пожара не выберется?

ЭОМЕРа(с сомнением): Ну, если ты так считаешь…

 

Фарамир, Эовин, Эомера, Умбарец-Воробей, Лин, Лас и Шелоб уходят на крышу.

 

**_в подвалах хоббитов_ **

 

ХАЛДИР: Я придумал! Давайте головой гнома скалу долбить. Или скалу пробьем, или гном проснется. И так, и так хорошо.

ПИН: Хэл, ты гений!

 

Хоббиты с эльфам тащат гнома с прорытому лазу и используют его в виде тарана. Гном спит.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ(удивленно): Надо же, скала поддается.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Побыстрей бы. У нас в спальнях уже полы дымиться начали.

ХАЛДИР: Раз, два взяли! (очередной раз ударяют гномом по стенке)

ПИН: Ура! Скала треснула.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ой, ручеек!

МЕРРИ: Портфи! Ты каким местом расчеты делала? Мы ж к морю вырылись!

ПИН: Не наезжай на мою девушку! Сам не мог посчитать, так нечего теперь возмущаться!

 

Ручеек тем временем становится все обильнее.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ: Караул! Потоп!

ХАЛДИР: Мда …

ГИМЛИ(просыпаясь от льющейся на него воды): Что такое?!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Эх, надо было его не сковородкой, а из чайника полить.

ПИН(ехидно, Гимли): Мы уже почти час горим, а теперь еще и тонем!

ГИМЛИ: Не понял.

ХАЛДИР: Что тут понимать. Бежать надо.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Куда?

ПИН: Я без телевизора бежать отказываюсь!

ХАЛДИР(задумчиво): Знаете, когда этот потоп дойдет до горящего дома со всеми его холодильниками, телевизорами и т.д., я думаю, ничего хорошего не будет. Совсем наоборот. Надо в эту дырку пробираться и выплывать в море.

МЕРРИ: Опять нырять? Тебе позавчерашнего конкурса было мало?

ГИМЛИ: Я плавать не умею.

ХАЛДИР(с сарказмом): А придется. Не боись, я тебя вытащу.

 

Гимли достает из-за пояса спионеренный еще со времен разборок с Умбарцем топорик и начинает расширять лаз. Когда вода достигает хоббитам уже почти до шеи, последним решительным ударом гном завершает свою работу. Первыми ныряют Розалия и Портфелия, за ними Пин с Мерри, и последними уходят в дыру эльф с гномом.

****

**_на кухне_ **

 

Арагорн находит спящего Харадца.

 

АРАГОРН(радостно): А у нас пожар!

ХАРАДЕЦ: Ты гонишь?

АРАГОРН: Не видишь, что ли, орк весь обгорелый.

ХАРАДЕЦ: Чего же мы тут сидим? Спасаться надо!

АРАГОРН: Куда? Весь холл и выход уже горят.

ХАРАДЕЦ: Нормально … Ну, мы и влипли. А остальные где?

АРАГОРН: Эльфы пошли спасать гномов и хоббитов. Прочий народ на верхних этажах.

ХАРАДЕЦ: А Шелоб? Про нее опять все забыли?

АРАГОРН(с сарказмом): Упсь. Сгорит наша паучишка. Какая досада.

ХАРАДЕЦ: Знаешь, или я сильно ошибаюсь, или я где-то тут видел горящую проводку. По-моему, эти холодильники вот-вот взорвутся.

АРАГОРН: Совсем хорошо. А тут еще орк бесчувственный.

ХАРАДЕЦ: А почему мы в окно не вылезем?

АРАГОРН: (очень удивленно) Какое окно? Где ты в этом доме видел окна на первом этаже?

ХАРАДЕЦ: В кладовке.

АРАГОРН: Какой кладовке?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Той, что за холодильниками.

АРАГОРН: Там есть кладовка?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Ну, чулан. Там крупы разные лежат. И окошечко есть. Маленькое, правда. Лурц точно не пролезет.

АРАГОРН: Может его тут оставить?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Ты гонишь?

 

Арагорн и Харадец вооружаются молоточками для отбивания мяса и тащат Лурца в сторону кладовой.

 

ХАРАДЕЦ: (удивленно показывая на разрастающуюся на полу лужицу) У меня глюки, или это вода?

АРАГОРН: Я не понял, мы тонем или горим?

 

С некоторыми усилиями они таки выбивают и расширяют окошко, а потом выбираются во двор.

 

**_на берегу_ **

****

Мокрые и усталые хоббиты, эльф и гном валятся на песок.

 

МЕРРИ: Ну, и ночка. Хуже не придумаешь.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Не зарекайся.

ГИМЛИ(отплевываясь от морской воды): Мне плохо.

 

Из лесу выходят наконец пришедшие в себя после вечеринки назгулы.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А чего это вы среди ночи купаетесь?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Явились, не запылились. Мы то горим, то тонем, а они в лесочке прохлаждаются.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Круто вы устроились! Прям родным Мордором повеяло.

ФАРАМИР(с крыши коттеджа): Эй, на берегу! Позовите дракона! А то мы тут все еще поджариваемся!

ХАЛДИР: Могу вас у тешить, что на первом этаже у вас потоп. Так что скоро оно само потухнет.

ФАРАМИР: Если крыша рухнет, нам от этого легче не будет.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Уговорил, красноречивый. (уходит звать Глаурунга)

 

Спустя четверть часа прилетает дракон.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: А я смотрю, у вас окна светятся. Думал, вы все еще песни свои петь продолжаете.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Меньше рассуждай крылатый. Давай скорее причаливай.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Я тебе что - лодка?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да хоть подлодка! Лишь бы быстрее нас отсюда увез. (проворно взбирается на спину дракона)

 

Как только дракон отлетает от коттеджа, тот с треском разваливается.

 

ЛИНДИР: #$%%$#!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вау! Впервые вижу ругающегося эльфа!

ФАРАМИР(задумчиво): Интересно, король Гондора выбрался, или должность наместника опять вакантна?

АРАГОРН(появляясь из-за развалин и таща вместе с Харадцем Лурца): Долго я еще этого орка на своей спине таскать буду?!

 

Начинается дождь.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Кто тут говорил, что хуже уже быть не может?!

 

Все мокрые, усталые и злые бредут в пещеру к Глаурунгу.

 

**Утро.**

 

Возвращаются Кэрдан с Галадриэль в сопровождении Тирр с Барлогом и видят обугленные развалины на месте коттеджа.

 

КЭРДАН: Однако…

Тирр: И на один вечер нельзя вас одних на Мышу оставить!

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Как?! Ты?! Могла?! Это?! Допустить?! Ты знаешь, сколько наш коттедж стоил?! Куда смотрели твои ведьминские глаза?!_

_\- А-а-а!!! Ли, убери от меня свою психованную кошку!_

_\- Она не психованная. У нее повышенное чувство справедливости._

_\- Тирр, ну, перестань! Сама же всегда говорила, что кусаться – не гигиенично!_

_\- А я для тебя исключение сделаю! Р-р-р!!!_

 

**1 конкурс**

Включается звук сирены и раздается громогласный вой:

"ВСЕМ СОБРАТЬСЯ ВОЗЛЕ ПЕПЕЛИЩА. Пять минут!"

 

Вовремя приходят только назгулы. Остальным очень облом просыпаться и куда-то быстро бежать. Слегка подлеченный эльфами Лурц все еще весьма в плачевном состоянии.

 

Тирр: Ах так? Совсем разленились?!

 

Кошка прищуривается и не успевшие к месту сбора участники выпадают на него с воздуха. Где-то с трехметровой высоты.

 

Тирр(с легкой угрозой): В следующий раз будет пять метров.

АРАГОРН: Совесть имейте! Мы намокшие, замерзшие и местами обгоревшие! А Лурц вообще едва успел в себя прийти.

Тирр: Ладно, кто тут больной? (некоторое время занимается лечением пострадавших, потом исчезает)

 

Возле дымящихся развалин коттеджа появляется Ли с какой-то новой девицей. Невысокой, симпатичной и рыженькой. У девицы очень странная, явно не человеческая крылатая тень.

 

Ли: В связи со вчерашними событиями и отсутствием Мыши на рабочем месте, сегодняшний конкурс мы будем проводить вместе с Аллорой.

Аллора: Очень приятно, и все такое.

Ли: Надеюсь, вы все хорошо отдохнули во время романтического конкурса …

АРАГОРН, ЭОМЕР, БАРЛОГ, ШЕЛОБ: Ага, особенно ПОСЛЕ него.

Ли: Поэтому, сегодня опять будет тяжелый конкурс. Он называется "Спасение". Команды из трех конкурсантов отправляются в разные миры, где происходят всяческие ЧП.

Аллора: В зависимости от успешности действий спасателей, команде будут начисляться баллы.

Ли: Имейте в виду, ситуации совершенно реальные, и на их участников конкурсная страховка не распространяется.

Аллора: Но мы надеемся, что вы сможете их спасти, и они не погибнут.

Ли: И кстати, мы берем на себя обязательства по защите вас только от угроз, не вызванных вашими действиями. То есть, от падающих на голову кирпичей, проваливающихся под вами мостов и т.д. Если вас самих угораздит куда-то прыгнуть, приспичит закрывать собой кого-то от пуль или стрел и т.д. - это уже ваши проблемы.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: С вашей стороны это жестоко - знать, что где-то погибают невинные и не вмешиваться.

Ли (пожимая плечами): В тысячах миров ежеминутно умирают миллиарды разумных существ. Даже если бы мы ничем другим не занимались, то не успевали бы спасти и сотой части из них.

ЛИНДИР (с надеждой) А Мыша уже не вернется?

Ли: Размечтались. Эта красавица устроила себе временную петлю и отправилась в мини-отпуск со своим Саруманчиком. К вечеру вернется - соскучиться не успеете.

АГАГОРН: А мы уж было так настроились…

Ли(перебивая): Нам надоело смотреть, как занудно вы делитесь на группы, поэтому сегодня мы сами решили назначить тройки.

Аллора: Тирр доставит вас к месту прохождения конкурса.

Ли: Аллора сообщит вам цель для спасения.

Аллора: А пока наши участники отправляются на места выполнения этого задания, мы покажем вам запись со спутника, любезно предоставленную нам местной организацией защиты прав драконов.

Ли: Чтоб никто не думал, что от нас можно сбежать.

****

**_*** Запись со спутника ***_ **

 

Над полянкой появляется экран, по которому бегут титры "Как Барлог и Глаурунг конкурс романтического свидания сачковали".

****

Барлог и Глаурунг в каком-то ущелье увлеченно принимают групповую ванну в серном источнике.

 

ГРАУРУНГ: Хорошо... полезно, знаешь ли, в моем возрасте. Все-таки уже давно не драконенок.

БАРЛОГ: А по виду и не скажешь. Дракон в самом расцвете сил.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Спасибо (пытается почесать лапой спину). Слушай, ты мне спинку не потрешь, а то вся чешется?

БАРЛОГ: Конечно (скребет когтями спину дракона). Знаешь, сдается мне, что на вчерашнем конкурсе вода была не очень чистая.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Точно, а ведь она еще и холодная была. Если б мы это место не нашли - или простуда, или грибок на крыльях.

БАРЛОГ: Хорошо, что я туда не полез! Хотя я рядом никаких сауроновских замков не видел, чтоб могли воду сильно загрязнить..

ГЛАУРУНГ: Мало ли... эх, зря мы щеток не попросили с собой.

БАРЛОГ: Да ну их... еще бы догадались, зачем летим. И так потом наверняка всякие слухи пойдут...

 

**_*** Конец записи со спутника ***_ **

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все с вами понятно, крылатые извращенцы.

БАРЛОГ: А нечего за принимающими ванну подглядывать! Сами вы извращенцы!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Стоит двум приличным крылатым уединиться, как сразу же всякие малявки начинают какие-то пошлости придумывать!

Ли: Кончайте болтать и отправляйтесь на задания!

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Я не поняла! Ли, что за приколы?_

_\- Мышатинка, тебе что-то не нравится?_

_\- Как ты могла! Ее?! Вместо меня?! Со мной сейчас разрыв сердца случится! Хотя, нет, лучше я тебе разрыв сердца устрою!_

_\- А-а-а!!! Убери от меня свои когтистые ручки! Я кому сказала! А то вычту стоимость коттеджа из твоей доли прибыли!_

 

***

Первая тройка появляется на каком-то заброшенном заводе.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин! Мы опять вместе? Здорово!

БАРЛОГ: А как я рад - вы не поверите! (эльфы мрачнеют)

Аллора (появляясь там же): Задание: спасти Терминатора модели Т101 от гибели в плавильной печи. Успеха вам. (исчезает)

 

Спасатели разбредаются по заводу в поисках спасаемого. Спустя какое-то время, Леголас и Линдир стоят двумя пролетами лестницы ниже Сары, Джона и Т101, наблюдая за трогательной сценой прощания. Леголас вытирает одинокую слезу, Линдир пытается сообразить, куда делся Балрог.

 

Т101 хватается за цепь, женщина нажимает кнопку, фигура Терминатора медленно ползет вниз. Мальчик рыдает, женщина тоже, Леголас печально прижимает руку к сердцу и произносит на синдарине слова прощания. Линдир машинально повторяет его движение, но спохватывается. Отвешивает принцу подзатыльник и срывается с места, проклиная на чем свет стоит всех - ведущих, забросивших их не вовремя, причем не в то место, сценаристов, написавших настолько проникновенную сцену, что они расчувствовались вместо того, чтобы дело делать, женщину, упорно не отпускавшую кнопку "вниз", мальчика, который ревет, вместо того, чтобы остановить ее, и неизвестно куда пропавшего Барлога. Из-за шума машин женщина не слышит крика Линдира.

 

ЛИНДИР: Стойте, подождите! Остановитесь!

 

Леголас бежит за ним, вспоминая Моргота и его маму. Уже ясно видно, что эльфы не успевают добежать, Т101 уже почти коснулся ногами поверхности расплавленного металла. Неожиданно из глубины выныривает огромная рогатая голова Барлога, женщина вздрагивает и выпускает пульт управления подъемником, цепь останавливается.

 

БАРЛОГ: Ничего доверить нельзя!

 

Хватает цепь чуть выше головы Терминатора, расправляет крылья и плавно, в два взмаха, поднимается вместе с болтающимся на цепи киборгом наверх. Сара в ужасе отступает назад, загораживая мальчика. Джон заинтересованно выглядывает из-за ее спины.

 

БАРЛОГ: Только положись на дивный народ! Чуть все дело не загубили…

 

Подбегают запыхавшиеся Леголас и Линдир. Сара переводит взгляд с Барлога, который аккуратно, двумя пальцами, отцепляет Терминатора от цепи, на эльфов. Взгляд ее становится менее безумным. Киборг не сопротивляется, но и не помогает рогатому спасателю.

 

ЛИНДИР: Сударыня, у вас кровь на одежде. Вы ранены? Мой друг мог бы вам помочь. (пихает локтем Леголаса и шипит) Займись дамой, она будет мешать!

 

Леголас осторожно берет женщину под локоть и отводит в сторону, что-то тихо шепча ей прямо в самое ухо. Та некоторое время недоуменно на него смотрит, потом начинает неуверенно улыбаться. Леголас снова что-то шепчет. Оставшийся без присмотра мальчик подбегает к Терминатору.

 

ДЖОН: Видишь, у тебя не вышло! Дважды смертный приговор за одно и то же преступление в исполнение не приводят!

Т101: Микропроцессор должен быть уничтожен.

БАРЛОГ: Дай нам тебя спасти, а потом хоть утопись, хоть застрелись, хоть повесься на этой самой цепи!

 

Бросает конец цепи за спину, теперь она раскачивается, как маятник. По ноге Барлога медленно и незаметно для окружающих ползет вверх серебристое пятно амебообразной формы, стремясь соединиться с таким же пятном, сползающим с плеча.

 

ДЖОН: Да фиг с ним, с этим процессором! Все равно все бесполезно!

Т101: Не бесполезно. Если все микропроцессоры уничтожить, такие, как я и Т1000 никогда не будут созданы…

ДЖОН: Это тебе Камерон насвистел? Так его все равно отстранили, а без него конец света все равно настанет - чуть раньше, чуть позже…

ЛИНДИР: Позвольте мне, молодой человек. В конце концов, это мое задание, а не ваше.

 

Поворачивается к Терминатору.

 

ЛИНДИР: Мы тут с другом послушали, как вы прощались… Трогательно. Теперь вы знаете, почему люди плачут. Но подумайте - а сколько вы еще не знаете! Почему люди смеются, почему люди ругаются…

 

Джон вскрикивает, указывая пальцем на Барлога. Где-то на бедре гиганта медленно отпочковывается воссоединившийся из серебристых амеб киборг Т1000.

 

Т101(глядя на Барлога): !@#!!&   $#$@&#@!!! Т1000!

 

Хватается за валяющийся рядом гранатомет.

Барлог хвостом вышибает из руки Т101 оружие, и с криком "не надо, я сам!" прыгает обратно в печь.

 

ЛИНДИР(проводив взглядом Барлога): Ну, хорошо, почему люди ругаются, вы тоже поняли. Но ведь еще как много интересного в мире! Люди еще боятся, радуются, ссорятся, мирятся, любят и ненавидят… И вы ничего этого не понимаете!

 

Т101 медленно поднимается, внимательно глядя на Линдира. В дальнем углу слышен смех Сары и тихий голос Леголаса.

 

ЛИНДИР(поднимая вверх указательный палец): Наконец, люди поют! Вы знаете, почему они поют?

Т101: Им песня строить и жить помогает?

ЛИНДИР: Хм… Хорошо. Теперь вы понимаете, что у вас еще очень много стимулов для того, чтобы жить и изучать жизнь? Радость познания - высшая радость для разумного существа! Вы ведь разумное существо?

 

Т101 медленно кивает.

 

ДЖОН(тихо): Радость познания… Тебя бы в мою школу…

ЛИНДИР: Молодой человек, у меня хороший слух. Не мешайте процессу…

Т101(неуверенно): Процессор должен быть уничтожен.

ЛИНДИР (беря киборга под уцелевший локоть): Друг мой, если уничтожить процессор, вы не сможете воспринимать акустические и визуальные объекты. Иными словами, вы лишитесь способности воспринимать окружающее, а, следовательно, не сможете познавать мир и совершенствоваться. Вы ведь должны самосовершенствоваться…

 

Т101 изо всех сил напрягает микропроцессор, пытаясь уловить ход мысли эльфа. Леголас прерывает сеанс экстрасенсорики, с помощью которой затягивает рану на плече Сары, и тоже прислушивается. Джон с открытым ртом слушает Линдира, за его спиной на площадку снова мягко приземляется Барлог.

 

БАРЛОГ: Уболтает. Главное, чтобы твоя мамаша не встряла.

ДЖОН: Не встрянет. Второй тоже болтать умеет.

 

Мальчик кивает в сторону Сары, которая даже не смотрит на киборга, увлеченная Леголасом. Барлог кивает и ладонями отряхивает с себя остатки расплавленного металла.

 

БАРЛОГ: Парень, посмотри, по мне больше ничего не ползет?

ДЖОН(оглядывая его): Вроде нет.

Т101(перебивая уже напевающего на синдарине Линдира): Я согласен.

ЛИНДИР(прерываясь): Что?

Т101: В уничтожении моего микропроцессора смысла нет. Поставлена новая цель - познать, почему люди смеются.

ЛИНДИР: Оригинальный вывод. Ну, почему бы и нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС(подавая Саре руку): Если вы закончили, думаю, нам пора.

ЛИНДИР: Выйдем из этих отвратительных стен!

ДЖОН: Мама, пошли!

САРА(отпуская руку Леголаса, словно что-то вспоминая): Кажется, мы еще не все закончили…

ЛЕГОЛАС(снова хватая руку Сары): Нет-нет, все кончено. Нам пора!

Т101: А пушку я подберу, нечего ей тут валяться…

 

Идет к Барлогу на край площадки и наклоняется за выбитым из его же руки чуть раньше гранатометом.

 

БАРЛОГ(взмахивая крыльями): Пошли, а то вдруг кто-нибудь передумает…

 

Крыло задевает Терминатора, и тот, не удержав равновесия, падает вниз. Сара и Джон кричат, Барлог соображает, что что-то не так, Леголас матерится, а Линдир истерически ржет.

 

Т101(падая): Теперь я понимаю, почему люди смеются…

 

***

Вторая тройка появляется на чем-то не менее техногенном и не менее заброшенном, чем терминаторский завод.

 

АРАГОРН: Кэрыч, хорошо, что ты здесь. (оглядывает себя и эльфа) О! Здорово! Нам наши мечи вернули.

КЭРДАН: Странно, что-то я нашего третьего не вижу. И это мне не нравится.

Аллора(появляясь): Ваше задание - спасти от местных чудовищ маленького мальчика. Главное не перепутайте и не спасите девочку. Ее и так спасут. И вообще, она - исторически ключевая личность.

КЭРДАН: Какие чудовища?

Аллора: Увидите - не перепутаете. Большие, зубастые, хвостатые, две пары челюстей, вместо крови - кислота и т.д.

АРАГОРН: А кто с нами третьим?

Аллора (с легкой ехидцей): Скоро узнаете. Удачи в спасательстве. (исчезает)

КЭРДАН(подозрительно оглядываясь): Не нравится мне это.

АРАГОРН: Не понимаю, какие проблемы? Находим маленького мальчика. Рубаем парочку чудовищ и уходим. Впервой что ли?

КЭРДАН: А ты уверен, что их будет парочка?

АРАГОРН: Ну, десяточек. Керыч, не будь занудой! Ты скольких орков за свою жизнь поубивал?

КЭРДАН: Орки - не чудовища.

АРАГОРН: Какая к лешему разница? (начинает кричать) **Мальчик! Эй! Мальчик! Ты где?! Мы пришли тебя спасать!**

 

Идут по коридору куда-то вперед.

 

КЭРДАН: Помолчи пару минут, а? Кажется, я что-то слышу.

АРАГОРН: Эльфу _кажется_ , что он что-то слышит? У тебя со слухом плохо стало?

КЭРДАН (раздраженно): Я точно слышу. Но из-за твоих криков не могу понять - что.

АРАГОРН (помолчав с полминуты): Ну и как? Расслышал?

КЭРДАН: Сюда кто-то идет. Очень быстро. И ног у них явно больше двух. Скорее всего, и больше четырех.

АРАГОРН: Не шаришь. Давай я. (отталкивает эльфа и ложиться ухом на пол) Коней точно нет. Пеших тоже.

КЭРДАН(скептически): Да ты что? А они не по полу идут, а по потолку бегут!

АРАГОРН: Вдруг это гигантские пауки? Мы так не договаривались! Я вам не хоббит, чтобы с пауками сражаться.

КЭРДАН: Долго ты будешь препира…(прерывает себя на полуслове и толкает Арагорна в нужном направлении) Аррес! Бежим!

АРАГОРН: А че мы так спешим? (оборачивается и в противоположном конце коридора видит появившуюся из двери морду чужого) Караул! Я думал, леди Аллора пошутила!

 

Беглецы почти успевают закрыть за собой дверь. Но в последний момент в нее просовывается конечность чужого и царапает Арагорна по плечу

 

АРАГОРН: Ах ты тварь! (рубит мечом по лапе и с воем падает, слегка обрызганный кислотой)

КЭРДАН(захлопывает освободившуюся дверь и склоняется над Арагорном): Подожди, сейчас я сниму боль.

АРАГОРН(с надеждой): Кердан, скажи, что он был только один?

КЭРДАН: И не мечтай. Как минимум - полтора десятка. И это только те, которых я слышу. (прислушивается) Они обходят нас поверху.

АРАГОРН: О, нет! А как же мальчик? Бедный маленький мальчик?! Керыч, ты представляешь, он здесь совсем один, а вокруг бегают полчища чудовищ? Мы просто обязаны его спасти!

КЭРДАН: Я что, против?

АРАГОРН: У меня есть план.

КЭРДАН(молчаливое выражение скепсиса)

АРАГОРН (не обращая внимания): Я знаю, ты сможешь его найти. И, может быть, даже спасешь. А я пока их отвлеку. Шумом заманю куда-нибудь подальше, а потом попробую потихоньку выбраться. Не зря же я столько лет работал следопытом.

КЭРДАН: Ты уверен? Это может быть опасно.

АРАГОРН: Там погибает ребенок. И, в любом случае, Ли сказала, что на нас распространяется конкурсная страховка.

КЭРДАН: Я бы не стал на это слишком сильно рассчитывать. У всех бывают накладки. А у наших организаторов их даже больше, чем обычно.

АРАГОРН: Не важно. Как ты думаешь, где мальчик?

КЭРДАН(после минутного молчания): Где-то внизу. К северу от нас.

АРАГОРН: Тогда я пошел на юг. Удачи тебе.

КЭРДАН: Тебе тоже.

 

**_спустя четверть часа где-то в южных коридорах_ **

 

АРАГОРН(замахиваясь мечом на нападающих чужих): Вот тебе! Получи! И тебе башку снесу! Не пробовали Гондорской стали, твари?! А-а-а!!! Темное отродье! Вам не получить короля Элессара! Организаторы! Тирр! Где же вы?! Во славу Гондора! О, Элеберт! Гилтониэль! А-а-а … (падает сраженный ударами чужих)

 

**_в то же время в гнезде чужих_ **

 

Кэрдан очень осторожно пробирается между затянутыми застывшей слизью переходами. За одним из поворотов видит "лужайку", усеянную десятком больших кожистых яиц. Выходит на нее и замечает прикованных к стенам людей. Один из них, маленький мальчик, замечает эльфа и начинает плакать.

 

МАЛЬЧИК: А-а-а… Я домой хочу! К маме.

 

Одна из прикованных женщин открывает глаза.

 

ЖЕНЩИНА: Уходи, странный незнакомец. Мы все уже заражены. Но если хочешь помочь, убей нас быстро.

 

Из висящего в углу мужчины начинает вылупляться чужой. Эльф ошеломленно наблюдает за процессом, пока новорожденный малыш не делает попытки цапнуть его за ногу. Тогда Кэрдан проворно ловит мальца и подносит его к лицу.

 

КЭРДАН: Такой юный, а такой кусючий. И тебе не стыдно? Дядю съел… разве можно так себя вести?

ЧУЖОЙ (делает не очень активные попытки вырваться, слабо пытаясь укусить эльфа за нос)

ЖЕНЩИНА(возмущенно): Как ты можешь брать на руки эту тварь?!

КЭРДАН: То, что он уничтожил твоего соплеменника, еще не делает его воплощением зла. Мне тоже приходилось убивать людей.

ЖЕНЩИНА(с ненавистью): Изверг!

 

Перед мальчиком начинает раскрываться яйцо, из которого медленно выбирается фейсхаггер. (прим: букв. перевод - «обхватывающий лицо» – промежуточная стадия развития ксеноморфа(Чужого), внешний вид – плоское многоногое существо, покрытое панцирем, с длинным и довольно сильным хвостом. (с) Alien)

 

МАЛЬЧИК: Нет! Я не хочу!

 

Откуда-то с потолка, держа в лапах паутинную сеть, стремительно спускается Шелоб, проворно ловит в паутину фейсхаггера и засовывает обратно в яйцо, оно закрывается. После чего паучиха для верности упаковывает его в паутинный кокон.

 

КЭРДАН: Значит, ты - третья. Я так и чувствовал.

ШЕЛОБ: Ты ничего не напутал? Не забыл, что мы вроде как мальчика спасаем, а не чужих?

КЭРДАН: Убивать одних ради спасения других - это не выход. (маленький чужой, воспользовавшись тем, что эльф от него отвлекся, таки вырывается и убегает в неизвестном направлении)

ШЕЛОБ: Ишь ты, гуманист выискался! Между прочим, через две секции перед точно таким же яичком красуется наш общий знакомый - Арагорн.

ЖЕНЩИНА: Хоть убей нас! Ты, изверг бессердечный!

ШЕЛОБ: Хм… Съесть тебя, что ли? Хотя - нет, еще заработаю несварение желудка от зародыша чужого. Так виси.

ЖЕНЩИНА(завывая): Нелюди! Будьте вы прокляты!

 

Кэрдан с помощью меча освобождает мальчика и они вместе с Шелоб уходят спасать Арагорна.

 

АРАГОРН(медленно приходя в себя): Я все еще живой?

КЭРДАН: Как ни странно.

АРАГОРН И где это я?

КЭРДАН: Все там же. Даже хуже. В самом центре их гнезда, и они нас окружают.

АРАГОРН: Лучше бы вы меня и не будили.

ШЕЛОБ( Кэрдану, ехидно): Ну и где твой юный друг-чужой?

 

Со всех сторон слышится шипение и приближаются чужие.

 

АРАГОРН: Приплыли. Если сейчас не явится Тирр…

Тирр: Меня кто-то звал? (появляется посреди помещения верхом на одном из чужих, который значительно крупнее и страхолюднее остальных)

АРАГОРН: Ничего себе! Кошечка, хвост ее за ногу!

Тирр(Чужому): Элиен, солнышко, спасибо, что подвез. (делает движение, подозрительно напоминающее легкий поцелуй)

Тирр(участникам): Поздравляю вас с почти успешным выполнением задания. Можете возвращаться на базу. (появляется портал перехода)

АРАГОРН: Почему "почти"?

Тирр: Мальчика-то вы спасли. Но если бы я не явилась, вас вместе с ним тут бы и съели. Наверное.

 

Арагорн с ребенком и Шелоб уходят в портал.

 

КЭРДАН(тихо): Тирр, неправильно будет, если они там погибнут. Все те люди, которые …

Тирр(со вздохом): Я знаю, но …Ты даже не представляешь, во что мне обойдется попытка помочь им.

КЭРДАН: Пожалуйста. Если я могу что-то сделать …

Тирр(с еще более тяжелым вздохом): Ладно, я попытаюсь. Может, удастся с ними договориться… Или, на крайний случай … Хорошо, я попробую.

КЭРДАН: Тирр, я …

Тирр (перебивая): Эльф, уходи уже! Здесь ты ни чем не сможешь помочь. А я уже сказала, что попытаюсь. Насколько смогу.

 

Кэрдан уходит в портал.

 

***

Ангмарец, Харадец и Халдир появляются на достаточно живописной лужайке. Ранний вечер. В долине виднеется небольшая деревенька.

 

Аллора(появляясь): Через полчаса на эту деревню упадет обломок астероида. Ваше задание - спасти его жителей.

ХАРАДЕЦ: Всех спасти?

Аллора: Конечно!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Но их же много!

Аллора: А кто говорил, что будет легко? (исчезает)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Какие будут умные мысли?

ХАЛДИР: Пойти и рассказать им, что их ожидает.

ХАРАДЕЦ (скептически): Не поверят.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Давайте, я навею на них ужас и они все разбегутся?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Как вариант.

 

Трое конкурсантов идут к деревне. Халдир с Харадцем прячутся в ближайших кустах, а Ангмарец уходит пугать народ. Видит играющих в футбол пацанов и подходит к ним.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: У-у-у!!! Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи! (становится в очень угрожающую позу)

ОДИН ИЗ ДЕТЕЙ: Дядь, ты чего? До Хеллоуина еще далеко.

АНГМАРЕЦ(приближаясь): Почувствуйте леденящее кровь дыхание Мордора!

ОДИН ИЗ ДЕТЕЙ: Сэр, вы освежающего Орбита переели?

АНГМАРЕЦ(слегка зверея): Тогда вы станете моими рабами, презренные черви!

Голос Аллоры: Ты, кажется, их спасать собирался? (угрожающе) За изничтожение спасаемых начислим отрицательные баллы.

АНГМАРЕЦ(обиженно): Никакого уважения к старшему поколению. (уходит вглубь деревни)

 

Король-призрак пристает к бакалейщику, молочнику и продавщице зелени. Те вызывают шерифа, который пытается арестовать назгула.

 

ШЕРИФ: Не буянь, а то в психушку отправлю! (одевает на назгула наручники, но те рассыпаются прахом)

АНГМАРЕЦ(доставая меч): Передо мной в страхе сдавались крепости! Я король-призрак!

ШЕРИФ(прицеливается в назгула): С холодным оружием по моему городу расхаживаешь?! А ну быстро - меч на землю! Руки за голову!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да как ты смеешь! (замахивается мечом, шериф стреляет, назгулу естественно пофиг)

БАКАЛЕЙЩИЦА: А-а-а!!! Умертвие!!! Вампир!!! Привидение!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да, назгул я, назгул! Вот необразованный народ пошел.

 

Шериф медленно отступая продолжает палить в назгула. На площади постепенно собирается народ.

 

ГОЛОС ИЗ ТОЛПЫ № 1: Сжечь его надо!

ГОЛОС ИЗ ТОЛПЫ № 2: Кол в сердце забить!

ГОЛОС ИЗ ТОЛПЫ № 3: Святой водой окропить!

ГОЛОС ИЗ ТОЛПЫ № 4: Камнями его! Камнями!

ГОЛОС ИЗ ТОЛПЫ № 1: А я говорю - огнем! Несите сюда факелы!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Звери вы, а не люди! Уйду от вас! Злые вы! (ретируется за деревню к сидящим в кустах человеку и эльфу)

 

ХАЛДИР: Ну что, навеял ужас? Между прочим, у нас меньше четверти часа осталось.

ХАРАДЕЦ: Я придумал! Пошли в деревню. Хэл, видишь, там кони пасутся? Можешь троицу сюда приманить?

ХАЛДИР: Запросто.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Обычный конь не вынесет моего присутствия.

ХАРАДЕЦ: А придется.

ХАЛДИР: Возможно, мое влияние несколько ослабит внушаемый тобою страх, и лошади не разбегутся.

 

Эльф приманивает лошадей, троица взбирается на них и с шиком въезжает в растревоженную деревню.

 

ХАРАДЕЦ: Трепещите несчастные! Мы - всадники Апокалипсиса! Мы предвещаем Конец Света!

ГОЛОС ИЗ ТОЛПЫ № 1: Так всадников же четверо было? Где последнего потеряли?

ХАРАДЕЦ(тихо): Вредно быть таким умным. (Кивает Халдиру, тут же эльфийская стрела впивается в плечо умника, он падает и замолкает)

ХАЛДИР(тихо): Не забыть бы потом этого раненого вынести.

ХАРАДЕЦ(вырывает у одного из местных факел и бросает его на ближайшую крышу): Бегите, смертные!

АНГМАРЕЦ (издает фирменный назгульский вопль)

ХАРАДЕЦ(тихо, своим спутникам): Ангмарец, ты тут немного попугай баб да детей, а мы с эльфом хватаем по девице и выманиваем мужское население.

 

Харадец и Халдир, захватив пленниц, выезжают из деревни. За ними гонится куча народу. Назгул продолжает сеять пожарища, хаос и разруху. Жители начинают потихоньку разбегаться.

 

ХАРАДЕЦ: Черт! Какая-то сволочь меня слегка подстрелила.

ХАЛДИР: Потерпи немного. Скоро астероид упадет и наша миссия закончится.

ХАРАДЕЦ: А наш Ангмарец не хуже астероида справляется. Смотри, уже почти всю деревню разгромил.

АНГМАРЕЦ(выезжая из деревни): Ну, не молодцы ли мы?! Кажись, все выбежали.

ТОЛПА(угрожающе надвигаясь на "спасателей"): Ах вы, нечисть поганая!

МАЛЕНЬКИЙ МАЛЬЧИК: Смотрите! Смотрите! Звезда падает!

ТОЛПА: А-А-А!!! Астероид!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Наконец заметили!

 

Халдир замечает в одном из крайних домов вышедшую на порог молодую женщину с ребенком и несется к ней.

 

ХАРАДЕЦ: Эльф, дурья твоя башка! Куда тебя понесло?! (бежит за ним)

 

Халдир закидывает на одно плечо женщину, свободной рукой хватает ребенка и пошатываясь пытается бежать к выходу из деревни. До него добирается Харадец, отбирает женщину и начинает толкать ее к выходу.

 

ХАРАДЕЦ(Халдиру): А ну брысь отсюда! Вынеси сначала ребенка, а то обоих погубишь.

 

Эльф убегает. Оставляет ребенка на поляне и собирается возвращаться, но в это мгновение падает астероид. Последним усилием Харадец выталкивает женщину, а сам скрывается в пламени взрыва.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ(слезая с дерева, куда его снесло ударной волной): Ничего ж себе бабахнуло!

ХАЛДИР(кричит): Харадец! Ты где? Ты там живой еще?

Тирр(появляясь): Мне тяжело сообщать вам об этом, но Харадец погиб.

ХАЛДИР: КАК? А страховка? Вы же обещали!

Тирр: Мы предупреждали "…обязательства по защите вас только от угроз, не вызванных вашими действиями". Его никто в ту деревню бежать не заставлял.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, вы вообще!!! #@%@#!!!

Тирр: Вы будете на базу возвращаться или тут решили остаться?

 

Эльф и назгул понуро уходят в портал.

 

***

Задание: спасти П. Верещагина с заминированного баркаса

Спасатели: Умбарец-Воробей, Пиппин, Портфелия.

 

Трое спасателей оказываются на побережье моря. Правее, в удалении от моря, высится всем известная металлическая цилиндрообразная конструкция, вокруг которой суетятся бородатые личности в грязных халатах, размахивающие оружием и парой факелов. Конструкция нехорошо дымится. В море же происходит другое шоу - несколько таких же типов с бородами и в грязных халатах, также потрясая оружием, суетятся вокруг сурового седого мужика в тельняшке.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Понятно. Всего и делов-то, доплыть до баркаса, помочь мужику раскидать этих уродов и не пустить его к зажиганию. Ну, я поплыл.

ПИППИН: Эй, эй, погоди, а мы? Портфи, ты плавать умеешь?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Допустим, умею. Но я не собираюсь лезть на эту лодку, чтобы расшивыривать этих… уродов…

ПИППИН: Хм… Придется нам вдвоем…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (торопливо): Нет-нет, я сам справлюсь, ваше дело никого ко мне не подпустить, я сам разберусь!

 

Умбарец быстро разворачивается и входит в воду, решительно ныряет и стремительно плывет к баркасу.

Пиппин мрачно смотрит ему вслед и делает шаг к воде. Портфелия вцепляется ему в рукав.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (жалобно): Пин, миленький, что ты там забыл? Пират сам справится, а ты мне живой нужен…

 

Откуда-то издалека, из дома Верещагина, доносятся пронзительные женские крики. Со стороны суетящихся личностей в халатах несутся ругань и выстрелы.

Пиппин сосредоточенно изучает обстановку, вертя головой налево и направо.

 

ПИППИН (решительно): Значит, так. Я - туда (указывает пальцем в сторону пестрых халатов), ты - туда (указывает в сторону дома Верещагина). Посмотришь, чего она там надрывается.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (жалобно): А ты там что делать будешь?

ПИППИН (сурово сдвинув брови): Посмотрим по обстановке.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (растерянно): А я там что делать буду?

ПИППИН (отмахиваясь): Посмотришь по обстановке… Кто вас, баб, знает, что вы делать будете.

 

Пиппин чмокает обалдевшую Портфелию в щеку и уходит к месту разборки. Портфелия некоторое время наблюдает, как он перебежками и переползками, скрываясь за барханами, удаляется.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (гордо вскинув голову): Ну и пожалуйста. (Дотрагиваясь рукой до щеки, возмущенно) В щечку, как младенца! "Бабы"!

 

Направляется к дому Верещагина, старательно не оборачиваясь.

 

Портфелия приближается к дому. Откуда-то со двора раздаются не совсем отчетливые крики. Дама явно устала кричать, но обстоятельства располагают. Разобрать отдельные слова тяжело, изредка проскакивают предлоги "в", "на" и "старый дурак!". Портфелия тяжело вздыхает и заходит в калитку. Становится ясно, что женщина кричит за запертой на висячий замок дверью. На коврике перед дверью лежит ключ. Портфелия пожимает плечами и открывает замок ключом. Тут же на пороге возникает жена Верещагина, открывает было рот для новой тирады, но видит перед собой… нет, несколько ниже… незнакомую девочку… девушку… еще ниже… Отметив огромные покрытые шерстью ступни под ее юбкой, Верещагина падает в обморок.

 

Чуть в стороне дымит цистерна, на крыше строчит пулемет, люди в непонятных халатах частично попадали убитыми, частично высовывают головы из песка. Пиппин медленно ползет по бархану, продолжая оценивать обстановку…

 

Джек подплывает к баркасу. На палубе события разворачиваются стремительно. Верещагин сбрасывает в воду сразу троих, Джек еле успевает увернуться от летящих на него тел. Сзади к таможеннику подбирается четвертый немытый гражданин с револьвером в руках.

 

ВЕРЕЩАГИН: Помойтесь, ребята!

 

Раздается выстрел, Верещагин падает, стрелявший и еще один, в халате, склоняются над ним.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сквозь зубы, забираясь на борт): Мы так не договаривались! Я соглашался только на взрыв! А тут еще и стреляют…

 

Умбарец вскакивает на палубу как раз в тот момент, когда немытый с револьвером поворачивается к берегу.

 

НЕМЫТЫЙ: Абдулла! Таможня дает добро!

 

Умбарец, не дожидаясь реакции таможни на это заявление, с ходу бьет бандита в челюсть, тот сваливается в воду. В это время Верещагин роняет за борт второго.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (игриво помахивая рукой вслед упавшим): Помойтесь, ребята!

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (недоверчиво): Ты кто?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (гордо): Капитан Джек Воробей!

ВЕРЕЩАГИН: Капитан? А где же твой корабль?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво оглядывая баркас): Присматриваю… (спохватывается, что это уже где-то было) А вы, полагаю, Павел Верещагин…

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (озабоченно поглядывает в сторону берега): Точно… Надо мне подойти поближе… Слышь, капитан, помоги завестись!

СУХОВ (с берега): Верещагин, не заводи баркас!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Баркас заминирован.

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (недоверчиво): Кем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нетерпеливо): Это мне не успели объяснить… А не все равно?

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (подозрительно присматриваясь к Умбарцу): Капитан, а ты откуда взялся? Что-то мне форма твоя незнакома… И разрисован ты не по-нашему… Помылся бы ты, парень!

 

Верещагин привычно скидывает Умбарца за борт и идет заводить мотор.

 

СУХОВ (с берега): Верещагин, уходи с баркаса, взорвешься!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (цепляясь за борт): Дьявол, мне перестает нравиться это задание!

 

**_На берегу_ **

 

Пиппин тоже слышит крик Сухова, который уже спрыгнул на землю и теперь укрывается за небольшим песчаным бугорком. Абдулла уже приближается к башне, а второй оставшийся в живых бородач в халате время от времени стреляет в сторону Сухова, не давая тому высунуться. Пиппин шарит рукой вокруг себя, находит камень и швыряет в бородатого. Тот громко кричит и падает, хватаясь за голову. Пиппин бросает следующий камень, и Абдулла кувырком летит с лестницы, куда уже успел забраться, падает на песок и ломает себе шею. Сухов стреляет в бородатого и подходит к Пиппину.

 

СУХОВ (неуверенно): Э-э… Ты откуда, парень?

ПИППИН (поднимаясь на ноги и пожимая плечами): Стреляли…

 

**_На баркасе_ **

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подбегая к двери в рубку раньше Верещагина и загораживая вход): Говорят тебе, взорвешься!

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (с удивлением и восхищением в голосе): Джек Воробей, а ты настырный! И шустрый… (замахивается кулаком)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с достоинством, будто не замечая кулака): КАПИТАН Джек Воробей! (меняет тон на просящий) Слушай, Верещагин! Не упрямься! Я тебя внутрь пущу, но только обещай, что ничего трогать не будешь, пока я зажигание не осмотрю, а?

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (вздыхая, опускает руку): Иначе не отстанешь.

 

Умбарец с виноватым видом кивает.

 

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (тоскливо): Честное благородное слово…

 

Умбарец разворачивается, пропуская Верещагина, и устремляется к сложной конструкции, навороченной Суховым с Петрухой.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (торжествующе): Вот, гляди!

 

Верещагин изучает конструкцию, поднимает глаза на Умбарца и шумно выдыхает.

 

ВЕРЕЩАГИН: Капитан… Это надо обмыть… Считай, второй раз родился…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (деловито оглядываясь): Ром?

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (укоряюще, доставая из-под штурвала огромную бутыль): Обижаешь, капитан. Самогон!

 

**_Спустя двадцать минут_ **

 

Портфелия, Пиппин, Сухов, Верещагина и вдовы Абдуллы стоят на берегу, глядя на баркас.

 

ПИППИН (неуверенно): Это… Сплавать туда надо… Что-то нас не забирают, наверное, еще не выполнили задание…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (недовольно): Пин, почему ты его одного отпустил? Разве пиратам можно доверять?

 

Пиппин замирает с открытым ртом, издавая нечленораздельные звуки.

 

**_Спустя еще двадцать минут. На баркасе_ **

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заплетающимся языком): Эт-то будет покруче рома!.. Кстати, а пч-чему мы стоим? Штиль? (неуверенным шагом направляется к штурвалу) А! Тут м-мотор… Завести см-можешь?

ВЕРЕЩАГИН (мотает головой): Нельз-зя!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (гордо вскидывает голову): Я - кап-питан Джек В-воробей! Я и сам заведу… (мечтательно) Корабль - это с-свобода… Надо завести!

 

Умбарец тянется к ключу зажигания, Верещагин морщит лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, почему - нельзя, а в рубку вваливаются Пиппин с Портфелией.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (визжит): Пи-и-ин!

ПИППИН (бросаясь на Умбарца): Убери руки, Воробей!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (падая, оскорбленно): К-капитан! Капитан Воробей… Джек…

 

Через пятнадцать минут, в лодке. Пиппин и Портфелия гребут, Верещагин сидит на корме в обнимку с бутылью, а Умбарец сидит на носу и тихо напевает, глядя на приближающийся берег.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Перестаньте, черти, клясться на крови… Ик… Не везет мне в смерти… (задумчивая пауза) Не везет… (улыбается).

 

***

Эомер, Эомера и Галадриэль появляются в каком-то очень технически выглядящем коридоре. В отдалении слышны звуки бомбежки. Перед ними материализуется Аллора.

 

Аллора: Ваше задание - спасти от уничтожения планету Альдэран. Поскольку задание сложное, мы разрешим вам просмотреть соответствующий эпизод.

 

**_после просмотра_ **

 

Аллора: Куда вас доставить для исполнения миссии?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Меня пожалуйста, на корабль посла, а сестер Эо - на ближайшую базу повстанцев или на х флагман. В общем - в любое место, откуда можно угнать парочку истребителей.

ЭОМЕРа: Зачем?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Если вдруг я не справлюсь с темным лордом, вы будете должны взорвать Звезду Смерти.

ЭОМЕРа: Ну, ничего ж себе! Владычица, ты это серьезно?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А почему нет? Неужели роханец и роханка (или - две роханки?) не взорвут какую-то кучу ржавого железа?

ЭОВИН(воодушевлено): В жилах наших женщин всегда текла кровь героев!

ЭОМЕРа(скептически): Очень большую кучу. И совсем не ржавую.

 

**_на корабле посла_ **

 

Владычица появляется среди лазерных сполохов и взрывов.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(про себя): Неужели обязательно было выбрасывать меня в самый центр боя?

 

Дает по голове парочке повстанцев и нескольким имперцам, после чего скрывается в коридоре, в котором Лэя записывает послание в Р2Д2.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Милое дитя, не хотела бы ты немного поспать?

ЛЭЯ(очень ошеломленно): Вы кто?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я несу свет… (легонько касается ко лбу Лэи, и та мгновенно засыпает)

 

Галадриэль осторожно опускает уснувшую девушку на пол и садится рядом с ней, положив ее голову себе на колени.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (про себя): Вот так-то лучше. А то развела бы тут стрельбу. Самой же хуже было бы.

 

В такой мирной обстановке эльфийка дожидается прихода имперских штурмовиков.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(солдатам): Я - сенатор Лиэ Оргинэ, и требую, чтобы меня немедленно отвели к вашему руководству!

ИМПЕРЕЦ(показывая на бесчувственное тело) А это кто?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это моя секретарша. От вашей бесцеремонности у бедной девочки случился нервный приступ. Требую обращаться с ней бережно и осторожно!

 

К пленницам по коридору приходит Лорд Сит. Галадриэль хранит высокомерное молчание.

 

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Что тут у нас?

ИМПЕРЕЦ: Посол и ее секретарша.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Лэя Органа, надеюсь, вы не будете рассказывать о своей сенаторской неприкосновенности и утверждать, что вы находитесь тут с дипломатической миссией? Нам прекрасно известно, что на ваш корабль передавали данные шпионы повстанцев.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(надменно): Вы вообще недостойны благости моего общения.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР(слегка офонаревает): Ну и спесь, ваше высочество.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(гордо молчит)

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Так или иначе, но я узнаю, где вы спрятали украденную у меня информацию.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мелькор вам в помощь.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Отведите ее в тюремные блоки. Я разберусь с ней позже.

 

**_на имперском флагмане_ **

 

ЭОВИН: Нас кажется собирались забросить на корабль повстанцев?

ЭОМЕРа: Тогда почему здесь везде имперские солдаты?

ЭОВИН: О, Эру. Мы не на том корабле. И нам придется угонять _имперские_ истребители.

ЭОМЕРа(злым шепотом): Вот как чувствовал, что эти организаторы опять что-то напутают!

 

Ныкаясь по углам, сестрицы с горем пополам добираются до ангара с истребителями.

 

ЭОМЕРа: Ты умеешь летать на звездолетах?

ЭОВИН: Нет, а ты?

ЭОМЕРа: Догадайся!

ЭОВИН: Тогда полетим на одном.

ЭОМЕРа: Думаешь, это поможет?

ЭОВИН: Два ума лучше, чем один.

 

Подкрадываются поближе к кораблям.

 

ЭОВИН: Надо отвлечь охранника.

ЭОМЕРа: Вот и отвлекай.

ЭОВИН: Почему я?

ЭОМЕРа: Ты женщина.

ЭОВИН: Ты тоже!

ЭОМЕРа: У тебя в этом деле опыта больше.

ЭОВИН: На что это ты намекаешь, пошляк?

ЭОМЕРа: Я? Ни на что? Ты всю жизнь женщиной была, а я только пол дня.

ЭОВИН: А… Ты это имел в виду. Тогда ладно.

 

Эовин уходит строить глазки имперским солдатам. Эомер подкрадывается к ним сзади и бьет их по голове. Но он не рассчитал сил своего женского тела, и последнюю парочку приходится добивать уже Эовин.

 

ЭОВИН: Братец, ты что совсем уже расслабился?

ЭОМЕРа: Я не привык быть женщиной!

ЭОВИН: А, думаешь мне легко? Или я не женщина?

ЭОМЕРа: Привычка - великая сила!

 

После некоторых сложностей им удается взлететь и даже взять курс на Звезду Смерти - Эовин нашла имперский автопилот.

 

ЭОВИН: Как мы будем взрывать Звезду Смерти, если на ней находится Галадриэль?

ЭОМЕРа: Мда… Проблемка.

ЭОВИН: Значит, надо сначала забрать со станции Глэд, а уже потом взрывать.

 

**_Звезда Смерти, конференц-зал_ **

 

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Мозговое зондирование на нее совершенно не действует.

ГУБЕРНАТОР ТАРКИН: Возможно, есть иной способ узнать правду?

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Быть может, вы и правы. Берите курс на систему Альдэран и приведите сюда эту гордячку.

 

Через несколько минут охрана вводит Галадриэль.

 

ТАРКИН(склоняется в поцелуе руки): Моя принцесса, вы очаровательны до самого конца. Мне было невероятно трудно подписать приказ о вашей казни…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да что вы говорите? А я думала, это доставит вам наслаждение.

ТАРКИН: Ваш сарказм разрывает мне сердце. Но вас доставили сюда не для обмена любезностями. Сейчас вы станете свидетельницей демонстрации сокрушительного удара нашей совершеннейшей станции…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(перебивая): Надо полагать, в виде объекта сокрушения вы выбрали мой родной Альдэран?

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР(удивленно): Как вы догадались?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Это написано у вас на лицах.

ТАРКИН: Но вы можете спасти свою планету, сообщив нам координаты базы повст…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(перебивая): Вы все равно взорвете Альдэран.

ТАРКИН: Это тоже написано у нас на лицах?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Естественно, а разве вы не видите?

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Странно, я совсем не чувствую в вас Силы, но вы ведете себя так, будто она с вами.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А с вами Тьма, и она поглотит вас.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Что вы можете знать о Тьме и Свете?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Больше, чем вы думаете.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Неужели? Как вы можете понять соблазны Темной стороны? Как вы можете думать, что понимаете всю сложность джедайского выбора?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я понимаю… (в ее голосе начинает появляться сила эльфийской владычицы) Я знаю, что такое соблазны Силы. Я могла стать великой и грозной! Сильной, как море и солнце, как снег на горах! Грозной, как буря, как тысячи молний! Твердой, как корни земли! Все бы любили и боялись меня… меня, темную Королеву!!! (по ходу своей речи Галадриэль постепенно перевоплощается в такую, какой Фродо видел ее в Лориэне воле Зеркала; неизвестно откуда на корабле поднимается ветер, постепенно превращаясь в локальную бурю) Но я прошла это испытание... Тьма не коснулась меня… (Галадриэль опять становится белой и пушистой)

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР(в полном отпаде)

ТАРКИН: Кх-кх… Так мы взрываем Альдэран или нет?

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР(Таркину, злобно): Отстань! (подходит к Галадриэль, подает ей руку). Леди, вместе мы могли бы править этим миром.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Возможно, я подумаю о вашем предложении.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Император … император - ничто по сравнению с вами. Вы можете быть великой… Нет! Величайшей! Вы будете Императрицей всего, а я - вашим Императором.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Негоже будущей Императрице общаться со всяким сбродом, типа этого вашего губернатора

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Все вон!

ТАРКИН: Но, лорд …

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Я сказал ВОН!!! (начинает применять к Таркину удушающий прием и тот в темпе сматывается)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Дозвольте мне спеть вам песню, которая отразит мои чувства лучше всяких слов.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Я весь превратился в слух, моя прелесть.

 

Галадриэль начинает петь Вейдеру эльфийские баллады, наскоро переводя их с синдарина. Длинные эльфийские баллады ;)

 

ТАРКИН(заходя после вежливого и осторожного стука): Лорд, наши разведчики засекли базу повстанцев.

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: Прекрасно! Готовьте оружие к бою!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(про себя): Тьма, она и в Африке… тьфу ты, в космосе - тьма. Я ему о прекрасном, а он …!!! Мужчины! (Вейдеру) Верши свои великие дела, а я буду ждать тебя, мой повелитель!!!

ДАРТ ВЕЙДЕР: О, моя судьба! Я сложу головы падших повстанцев к твоим ногам. Как только они будут повержены, я к тебе вернусь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я буду ждать тебя. (про себя) Долго же мне пришлось бы ждать.

 

В зал вламываются сестры Эо.

 

ЭОВИН: Ты тут навсегда решила остаться?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Что вы здесь делаете? Вы же должны …

ЭОМЕРа(перебивая): Как ты уболтала его не уничтожать Альдэран?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Профессиональный секрет.

ЭОВИН: А на корабле вы не можете договорить? Тут скоро все взорвется к морготовой бабушке!

 

***

Аллора: Задание - спасти ирландскую семью с нижней палубы «Титаника». Спасатели: Лурц, Глаурунг, 9-й Назгул

 

Лурц и 9-й Назгул оказываются прямо на корабле, причем сразу на нижней палубе, Глаурунг – на ближайшем айсберге.

 

ЛУРЦ (оглядываясь): Не понял! И которую из этих семей надо спасать?

9-й НАЗГУЛ (закутываясь в плащ): Что-то прохладно… А где тут выход?

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (на айсберге, философски оглядывая плывущий корабль с суетящимися людьми на палубах): Вот придумали… Он прекрасно плывет. Еще вот половина на шлюпках отчалит, и совсем красота будет. А надо ли кого-то спасать?

 

ЛУРЦ (озираясь и пытаясь по пальцам сосчитать ирландские семьи): Слышь, Девятый, похоже, спасать надо всех, а то промахнемся. Надо подавать дракона к подъезду и вывозить всех.

9-й НАЗГУЛ (бормочет): Давить всех людишек, давить надо… Вывозить… (Лурцу) Выход где, урук-хай недорезанный?! (брюзгливо) Мне не нравится стоять посреди тонущего корабля, не зная, где тут выход наверх… Тебе хорошо, потонешь и помрешь, а мне что, вечно на нижней палубе мокнуть?

ЛУРЦ (чешет в затылке): Народ бежит туда (махает рукой влево). Значит, выход там.

Пошли!

 

Лурц и 9-й Назгул бегут по коридору и поднимаются по лестнице вместе с толпой, минуя последнюю, предпоследнюю, … , четвертую, третью палубы. Выход на вторую перекрыт решеткой, за которой виден убегающий офицер. Перед решеткой, заполняя всю лестницу и коридор, толпятся люди. Лурц машет рукой 9-му Назгулу, чтобы тот пробирался наверх, а сам протискивается к соседней лестнице. 9-й Назгул, брезгливо расталкивая людей, пробирается к первым ступенькам. Наверху рыжий ирландец с бородой пирата трясет прутья решетки.

 

РЫЖИЙ: Откройте! Выпустите! Тут женщины и дети!

ЛУРЦ (возвращается, кричит): Там то же самое! Заперли нас!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (направляясь к решетке): Меня? Запирать? Да я сейчас… (врезается в решетку и падает на рыжего).

РЫЖИЙ: Да я тебя!.. (месит кулаками упавшего 9-го Назгула)

ЛУРЦ (ввинчиваясь в толпу): Наших бьют!

 

 ** _На айсберге_** мерзнет Глаурунг.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (переминаясь с лапы на лапу и изредка взмахивая крыльями): Ну, чего они копаются… (всматривается в очертания корабля) И ведь не тонет, зараза… Чего тут спасать… (оборачивается, видит на горизонте «Карпатию») Вон, скоро еще один корабль подойдет, спасут всех и без нас…

 

 ** _В рубке корабля_** капитан и первый помощник.

 

КАПИТАН: Доложите обстановку.

ПЕРВЫЙ ПОМОЩНИК: Докладываю! Течь ликвидирована в первом и втором отсеках! В третьем и четвертом ведутся работы! Пассажиры первого и второго класса садятся в шлюпки! Шлюпок не хватает! Во избежание паники выходы с третьей палубы перекрыты! Непосредственной угрозы затопления судна нет! «Карпатия», услышавшая наш SOS, на подходе!

КАПИТАН: Отлично! Продолжайте работы по остановке течи. И пошлите кого-нибудь вниз, объяснить пассажирам причины перекрытия выходов…

ПЕРВЫЙ ПОМОЩНИК: Есть! (убегает)

 

**_Где-то на палубах корабля_ **

 

Лурц добирается до рыжего, отпихивает его в сторону и помогает подняться изрядно помятому 9-му Назгулу.

 

ЛУРЦ (отряхивая 9-го Назгула): Девятый, а Девятый! Ломать решетку надо, иначе не выберемся!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (отталкивая руки Лурца): Убери грабли, урук-хай недобитый! (брюзгливо) Где тебя носило, меня чуть не убили!…

ЛУРЦ (тихо): Скажи спасибо, что вообще пришел, хамло мордорское!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): … Надо ломать, так ломай! Я, что ли это делать должен? Меня и так чуть не закопали!

 

Лурц машет рукой и начинает ломать решетку. Рыжий поднимается, отталкивает 9-го Назгула, тот врезается в стену, а рыжий помогает Лурцу. Решетка поддается, и Лурца вместе с рыжим выносит толпа. 9-й Назгул пробивается за Лурцем, ориентируясь на его нечесаную голову, возвышающуюся над толпой.

 

9-й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): Аккуратнее не мог выломать… Обязательно об стенку надо было приложить…

 

Неожиданно Лурц разворачивается и бежит обратно.

 

9-й НАЗГУЛ (разворачиваясь следом): Ты куда, урук-хай стукнутый?

ЛУРЦ (не оборачиваясь): Надо всех наверх выгнать, а то упустим нужных людей! Не спасем – проиграем!

 

9–й Назгул вздыхает так, что по головам проносится ледяной ветер, на который никто не обращает внимания, и пробивается за Лурцем.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (на айсберге): И долго это будет продолжаться? Все лапы отморозил! (дует на лапы огненным дыханием, лед начинает таять)

 

Лурц и 9-й Назгул выгоняют задержавшихся внизу наверх. На первой палубе, где уже не видно ни одного офицера, Лурц начинает руководить посадкой в оставшиеся три шлюпки, 9-й Назгул кутается в плащ.

 

ЛУРЦ (увлеченно командует): Осторожнее! Шлюпок осталось достаточно (оборачивается на оставшуюся шлюпку и бодро продолжает), хватит на всех! (9-му Назгулу) Девятый! Давай, зови дракона, вывозить на нем будем!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): Давить, всех давить!

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (на айсберге): Чтоб вам всем… (дует огнем на лапы, айсберг угрожающе трещит) …ни дна, ни… (поднимает голову и видит сигнализирующего ему с первой палубы 9-го Назгула. Кричит) Ну что, пора?!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (кричит): Давай, шевели крыльями, пресмыкающееся недодавленное!

ГЛАУРУНГ (не слышит): Пора - не пора, а я уже примерз тут совсем… (взлетает и направляется к «Титанику»)

 

**_В рубке_ **

 

КАПИТАН (первому помощнику): Кто открыл нижние палубы?

ПЕРВЫЙ ПОМОЩНИК: Не могу знать!

КАПИТАН: Доложите обстановку!

ПЕРВЫЙ ПОМОЩНИК: Докладываю! На нижних палубах никого не осталось! «Карпатия» на подходе! Течь в третьем отсеке ликвидирована! В четвертом ведутся работы! Все пассажиры третьего и четвертого класса на первой палубе грузятся в шлюпки! Шлюпок не хватает! Пассажиры первого и второго класса уже в шлюпках, гребут отсюда! (смотрит в иллюминатор) Справа по борту дракон, приближается к судну!

КАПИТАН: Что пили? Под трибунал! Распитие спиртных напитков на вахте…

ПЕРВЫЙ ПОМОЩНИК (не отрывая взгляда от Глаурунга): Никак нет, ничего не пил! Докладываю: дракон заходит на посадку!

КАПИТАН (оборачивается к иллюминатору, видит Глаурунга, заходящего на посадку, мгновенно оценивает обстановку. Свистящим шепотом): Все к шлюпкам! SOS! Он нас потопит! (первым бросается к выходу)

 

Первый помощник выбегает за капитаном.

 

**_На первой палубе._ **

 

Лурц руководит посадкой Глаурунга. 9-й Назгул кутается в плащ. Глаурунг прикидывает, как удобнее сесть, народ лежит на палубе как после команды «Воздух!».

 

ЛУРЦ (размахивая руками): Заходи, заходи! Майна! Вира! Не тормози! Осторожнее, народ не передави! Ниже! Выше! Левее! Правее!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): Давить, всех давить…

РЫЖИЙ (поднимаясь с палубы): Ах ты… хамло мордорское! Да я тебя! (месит кулаками упавшего 9-го Назгула)

9-й НАЗГУЛ (слабо отбиваясь, еле слышно): Лурц!… Лурц… Наших бьют…

 

ЛУРЦ (не оборачиваясь): А, как бьют, так сразу Лурц, а то все урук-хай недорезанный! (Глаурунгу) Так, хорошо идешь!

 

Глаурунг изящно прититанивается на верхнюю палубу, судно угрожающе трещит. На первую палубу выбегают капитан и первый помощник.

 

КАПИТАН (поднимая голову): Тысяча чертей!

ПЕРВЫЙ ПОМОЩНИК (бросаясь к борту): Полундра!

ЛУРЦ (перехватывая первого помощника): Куда, шлюпок не осталось!

 

Первый помощник поднимает голову, видит над собой морду урук-хая и тихо падает в обморок. Лурц подхватывает его на плечо и начинает руководить посадкой на Глаурунга. Судно угрожающе трещит. 9-й Назгул, лежа на палубе, пытается гордо кутаться в плащ.

 

ЛУРЦ: Капитан, отойди в сторону, сначала женщины и дети!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (поднимаясь): Придурок ортханский, сначала **ирландские** женщины и дети!

ЛУРЦ: Сам придурок, где я их тебе сортировать буду?

 

Глаурунг спускает на первую палубу крыло, по которому вся толпа благополучно поднимается на его спину, внося в первых рядах капитана.

 

ЛУРЦ (оглядываясь): Все?

9-й НАЗГУЛ (прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям): Давить… Все, нет тут больше никого…

 

Лурц взбегает по крылу наверх, неся на плече первого помощника. 9-й Назгул, кутаясь в плащ, поднимается за ним.

 

ЛУРЦ: Глау, все, от винта!

ГЛАУРУНГ (взмахивая крыльями): Есть - от винта! (взлетает)

 

"Титаник" издает зверский треск и скрежет, по борту идет трещина, судно буквально ломается пополам и с кошмарным воем уходит под воду. На вой оборачиваются пассажиры первого и второго класса, гребущие отсюда на шлюпках. Они видят огромную воронку, засасывающую в себя льдины и обломки корабля. Все рыдают.

 

**_На Глаурунге_ **

 

Все обнимаются, плачут и смеются от радости, кроме капитана, первого помощника - он без сознания, Лурца, 9-го Назгула - он кутается в плащ, и Глаурунга - ему некогда.

 

КАПИТАН (мрачно): А такое судно было… Непотопляемое…

ЛУРЦ (радостно пересчитывая ирландских детей): Ничего, зато все спасены!

НАЗГУЛ (кутаясь в плащ, брюзгливо): Вот счастье-то! Давить, всех дав…

ЛУРЦ, ГЛАУРУНГ, КАПИТАН и РЫЖИЙ (хором): Заткнись, хамло мордорское!

 

***

Спасатели (Мерри, Розалия, Гимли) и Аллора появляются на живописной лесной лужайке.

 

Аллора: Задание: спасти Красную Шапочку и ее бабушку от Волка, которого, по возможности, тоже надо спасти от дровосеков. (исчезает)

 

Хоббиты и гном остаются в лесу одни. Мимо них проходит тропинка, ведущая в хижину Бабушки. По тропинке в чащу удаляется Красная Шапочка.

 

ГИМЛИ: Так. Говорят, этот наивный и доверчивый ребенок сейчас встретится с кошмарным волком… Надо что-то делать. Надо спасать девушку…

РОЗАЛИЯ: Очень конструктивное замечание.

МЕРРИ: Сначала догоним Шапочку и проведем воспитательную беседу, а то пока мы думать будем, она уже Волка встретит. (направляется по тропинке за Шапочкой)

 

Гимли и Розалия бегут за Мерри.

Через пару минут. Мерри догоняет Красную Шапочку.

 

МЕРРИ: Сударыня, подождите! Не торопитесь совершить главную ошибку своей жизни!

ГИМЛИ (Розалии): Какой слог! Эльфы отдыхают.

РОЗАЛИЯ (равнодушно): Подумаешь. Попугайничать и дурак сможет. А вот Сэм…

ГИМЛИ (морщится): Да ладно тебе, вот понеслась…

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: Блин, кто здесь?!

МЕРРИ (раскланивается): Позвольте представиться - Мэриадок Брендибак, хоббит из Шира, а это (кивает в сторону спутников) Розалия и Гимли.

ГИМЛИ (ворчливо передразнивает): "Добро пожаловать, дорогой любимый Карлсон, который живет на крыше! Ну, и ты, Гимли, заходи…"

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА (делает презрительное лицо): И чего вам надо?

МЕРРИ (заводит светскую беседу): Не правда ли, сегодня чудесная погода?

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА (сквозь зубы): Ну?

МЕРРИ: А не будете ли вы любезны, сударыня, рассказать нам, куда вы держите путь в такой чудесный день, совсем одна?

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: Не буду. Уйди с дороги, коротышка. (Отодвигает обалдевшего Мерри с тропинки и идет дальше)

ГИМЛИ (провожая взглядом Шапочку): Ничего себе "наивный доверчивый ребенок"…

РОЗАЛИЯ: Хамка! Нечего ее спасать, пошли к бабушке сразу.

МЕРРИ: А вдруг она и Волка также? Ведь сожрет сразу, не дожидаясь визита к бабушке. Нет, надо догнать… (задумывается) Давайте так - я и Розалия к бабушке, а ты, Гимли, проводишь девушку.

РОЗАЛИЯ (подозрительно): А я тебе там зачем? Не пойду с тобой одна, у меня Сэм в Шире…

ГИМЛИ (одновременно с Розалией): А чего это я один? Как к бабушке, так хоббиты, а как топором махать, так я…

МЕРРИ (раздраженно): Я уже получил от Красной Шапочки один отказ, а второй раз я никому не навязываюсь. (Розалии) К тебе это тоже относится, заглохни со своим Семчиком. Будешь Шапочку изображать. Надо только красную панамку найти…

 

Гимли машет рукой, вскидывает на плечо топор и двигается за ушедшей Шапочкой, ворча и ругаясь сквозь зубы.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ: Сам ты панамка. (Достает из кармана красную косынку, повязывает на голову). Так сойдет, бабка слепая, небось, дальше спиц вязальных не видит.

МЕРРИ (оценивающе оглядывает Розалию): Ну, если только слепая… Ладно, пошли.

 

Уходят в чащу "короткой дорогой".

 

**_На поляне_ **

 

С одной стороны выходит Красная Шапочка, с другой выскакивает Волк.

 

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА (останавливаясь и упирая руки в бока): Здорово, серый!

ВОЛК (поджимая хвост): Добрый день, Красная Шапочка…

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: Куда намылился с утра пораньше? Да еще один?

ВОЛК: Да вот, бегаю, ищу, чего бы пожевать… Волка ноги кормят…(заискивающе) Как ты сегодня чудесно выглядишь!

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: Только сегодня?

ВОЛК (скороговоркой): Нет-нет, всегда, я хотел сказать - как всегда, очаровательно выглядишь!

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: То-то. (Вздыхает) А меня вот опять запрягли. Бабке пирожки несу… Она у меня по-прежнему за лесом живет. Сколько уж хотим ее к себе в деревню забрать - нет, упрямая старуха, не хочет. Вот и таскаюсь, как ишак последний, с пирогами. Кстати, хочешь пирожок? Угощаю.

ВОЛК: Спасибо, спасибо… Только мне мучное вредно. Несварение желудка заработаю.

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: О, серый! А хочешь, я тебя больше ни разу за хвост таскать по лесу не буду?

ВОЛК (недоверчиво): Кто ж этого не хочет?

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: А давай, ты моей бабке пироги снесешь, вместо меня? А я тут погуляю, полежи под кустом, отосплюсь хоть…

ВОЛК (радостно): Да это мы всегда! Да это мы хоть счас! (протягивает лапу за корзинкой) В лучшем виде. Только напомни, как до бабушки твоей добраться?

ГИМЛИ (вылетая на полянку за Шапочкой): Не говори! Не рассказывай ему ничего! (замахивается на Волка топором) Убери лапы от девушки!

 

Волк прикрывает голову лапами и пятится назад.

 

ВОЛК (жалобно): А я что, а я ничего, а я только помочь хотел!

ГИМЛИ: Грр-ахррр!

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА (растерянно): Эй, эй, борода! Мы ж по-хорошему тут! Он же мне помогает!

ГИМЛИ (опускает топор): По-хорошему? А… Он же - Волк!

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: Я в курсе. Убери топор. Ты, что ли, за меня корзинку бабке понесешь?

ГИМЛИ: Не понял? Он же твою бабушку сожрет?

 

Волк начинает тихонько хихикать, Красная Шапочка - заливисто смеяться.

 

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА (с трудом): Кто, он? Да он уже лет десять, как вегетарианец! С тех пор как… Хм… Операцию на желудке перенес, так вот с тех пор мясного не ест, вредно.

ВОЛК (кивает): Вредно мне.

ГИМЛИ: Это где ж ему в лесу операцию делали? Кто?

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА: Да так… Дровосеки знакомые. Операция по вскрытию слишком обожравшегося…

ВОЛК: Ну, я же уже извинялся! Я с тех пор хоть пальцем тебя трогал?

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА (показывает кулак): А ты попробуй!

ВОЛК (тихо, Гимли): Понимаешь, она с тех пор борьбой нанайских мальчиков занялась. Все десять лет, с восьми до восемнадцати лет и занималась. Ее теперь весь лес боится.

 

Красная Шапочка скрещивает руки на груди и гордо смотрит в небо.

 

ГИМЛИ (с уважением): Во как… (спохватывается) А кого ж спасать-то теперь? Арр-гррх! Организаторы недоделанные! Не могли со временем правильно определиться!

 

**_На подходе к дому Бабушки._ **

 

МЕРРИ: Значит, так. Молчи и кивай, иногда улыбайся. Говорить я буду, ты только представься, чтобы нас внутрь пустили.

 

Мерри стучит в дверь домика.

 

БАБУШКА (бодро и весело): Кого там принесло ни свет ни заря?

 

Мери толкает Розалию под локоть.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (толкнув Мерри в ответ, громко): Это я, внучка твоя, Красная Шапочка, принесла тебе пирожки!

БАБУШКА (распахивая дверь, стукает ею Мерри по лбу): Ты заболела, что ль, внученька? Чего лепечешь, как пришибленная?

 

Мерри отвешивает челюсть, потирая шишку на лбу. Розалия хлопает глазами.

 

БАБУШКА: Здрасте. Вы кто, коротышки?

МЕРРИ (с трудом): Ав-ва-ва-ва-ва…

РОЗАЛИЯ (снимая с головы и пряча в карман косынку, переводит): Здравствуйте! Мы Вас спасать пришли! От Волка!

БАБУШКА (недоверчиво): От кого?! (хватает хоббитов за шиворот и затаскивает их в дом)

МЕРРИ (бодро): Ва-ва-ва-ва?..

РОЗАЛИЯ (переводит): Как Ваше здоровье, бабушка?

БАБУШКА: Спасибо, не жалуюсь. А чего вы внучкой моей представлялись? Где сама-то?

МЕРРИ (машет рукой в сторону леса): Ав-ва-ва…

РОЗАЛИЯ (переводит): Сюда идет. Ее наш друг охраняет.

БАБУШКА: Да от кого?

МЕРРИ: Во-во-во!..

РОЗАЛИЯ (переводит): От Волка же!

 

Бабушка начинает хихикать. Розалия смотрит на Мерри, тот пожимает плечами.

 

БАБУШКА: Да его самого спасать надо. В Красную книгу заносить пора. Внученька-то моя его скоро совсем в дворняжку превратит.

КРАСНАЯ ШАПОЧКА (появляясь из леса, поет и пританцовывает): А-а-а, в Африке горы вот такой вышины…

ГИМЛИ (появляется следом, размахивает топором, подпевает): А-а-агррх! В Африке реки вот такой ширины!

ВОЛК (в зубах несет корзинку, аккуратно мотает головой, чтобы пирожки не растерять, подвывает): У-у-у! У-у-у-у-у-у-у!

БАБУШКА: О! Вот она!

РОЗАЛИЯ (наблюдает в окно за Волком с корзинкой): Да… Сваливать отсюда надо, вот что. Спасательная экспедиция провалилась за неимением объекта спасения.

МЕРРИ (кивает): Во-во-во!

 

Гимли в танце машет топором, попадает по голове Волка, тот падает.

 

ГИМЛИ: А-а-агррх! И зеленый попугай!

 

***

Мыша и Саруман, совершенно неожиданно для себя оказываются посреди каменистой пустоши.

 

Мыша: Я не поняла, че за приколы? Тирр, поганая кошка! Что еще за дурацкий юмор?

Тирр(появляясь): Ваше задание - спасти от уничтожения человеками как минимум один экземпляр гигантского земляного червя.

САРУМАН: А почему нам задание не Аллора объявляет?

Мыша: Какое задание?! Вы вообще окосели, что ли?!

Тирр: Аллоры здесь нет, поскольку я не уверена в ее безопасности в связи с твоим настроением. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы твоему любимому Саруманчику за конкурс дали ноль баллов, сейчас резво побежишь спасать с ним червей! (исчезает)

Мыша: Ага! Щас! Разбежались.

САРУМАН: Ты бросишь меня в этом враждебном мире? Какая неблагодарность!

Мыша: Чего уж там. Пошли искать твоих червей.

 

Некоторое время они бредут в неизвестном направлении. Потом видят на горизонте быстро едущий джип.

 

САРУМАН: Что за дивные звери водятся в этой местности?

Мыша: Ох, намаюсь я с тобой. Бежим к джипу.

САРУМАН: (с достоинством) Маги не бегают.

Мыша: Мыши обычно тоже.

 

Выхватывает у Сарумана его посох и бодро несется к автомобилю. Саруман с воплями и проклятиями трусцой припускает следом.

 

Мыша(видя удаляющуюся парочку людей): Эй! Народ! Как вас там? Стоять! Не, ну вы видели такую наглость? Они делают вид, что меня не слышат!

 

Когда Мыша с Саруманом добираются до места аварии, то наблюдают лишь дохлую тушку червя.

 

САРУМАН(разочаровано): Одного уже упустили. А все ты виновата.

Мыша: Кто? Я? Да я сейчас тебе…! (Замахивается на Сарумана его посохом. Дедуля проворно удирает)

 

Какое-то время они носятся по полю, потом маг таки забирает у Мыши свой основной магический инструмент.

 

САРУМАН(направляя на Мышку свой посох): Получи! Несносная девчонка!

 

Мыша пригибается и вся сила магического удара приходится на червя, как раз вынырнувшего за ее спиной из-под земли. Червь взрывается и разлетается на кусочки.

 

Мыша: Не то что бы я была слишком против спасения собственной персоны, но ты заметил, что только что уничтожил еще одного червя?

САРУМАН(несколько смущенно): Он сам под удар полез…

Мыша: И кому от этого легче?

 

Парочка опять бредет по пустыне.

 

Мыша: Я устала. Ты - маг! Неужели, не можешь наколдовать какой-нибудь ковер-самолет?!

САРУМАН: Таких не знаю.

Мыша: И за что мне такое наказание?

 

Периодически переругиваясь, Мыша и Саруман наконец доходят до небольшого полуразрушенного селения, на крышах которого сидят люди и стреляют в землю вокруг себя.

 

САРУМАН(порываясь бежать): Быстрее! А то они всех червей перестреляют!

Мыша: Стоять! Мне надо подумать. (демонстративно усаживается на колючую травку в позе родеоновского мыслителя)

 

_Спустя какое-то время_

 

Мыша: Ты можешь падающий предмет плавно опустить на землю?

САРУМАН: Смотря какой предмет.

Мыша(ехидно): А кого мы спасаем?

САРУМАН: (наставительно) Червь это не предмет, а живое существо …

Мыша(перебивая): Бу-бу-бу… Не существенно. Так можешь или нет?

САРУМАН: Наверное, могу.

Мыша: Тогда пошли. (разворачивается и тащит Сарумана куда-то в сторону от селения)

САРУМАН: И куда мы идем?

Мыша: К обрыву.

САРУМАН: Зачем?

Мыша: Оттуда скоро будут черви падать!

САРУМАН: Как ты знаешь?

Мыша: Поверь мне на слово!

 

Саруман и Мыша ждут около часа возле обрыва. Потом таки появляется машина и гонящиеся за ней черви. С некоторым трудом магу удается плавно опустить на землю одного из червей. И тот уползает прочь, вполне довольный жизнью, и на вид - совершенно здоровый. Перед обрывом появляется портал для возвращения на базу.

 

Мыша(толкая перед собой Сарумана): Ну, Ли! Я тебе еще припомню этот конкурс!

 

***

Фарамир появляется возле вполне себе обычной телефонной будки.

 

Тирр: Поздравляю, вы в матрице!

ФАРАМИР: Где-где?

Тирр: Ну, это такое виртуальное пространство, которое как бы есть, но его на самом деле нет. А твое тело лежит на нашей базе, подключенное проводами к компьютеру. Но если ты здесь погибнешь, то твое тело тоже умрет. Автоматически.

ФАРАМИР: Бр-р-р. Не понял.

Тирр(не обращая внимания): А поскольку мое существование определяется прежде всего энергетической составляющей, а не физической, то я тут нахожусь в виде электронного призрака, который …

ФАРАМИР(перебивая): Кошка, не грузи, а?

Тирр: Ладно, компьютерные игры видел? Так вот, ты типа в одной из них, только здесь все всерьез.

ФАРАМИР: Так бы сразу и сказала.

Аллора(появляясь): Уже разобрались, где вы? Ваше задание - спасти команду полицейских, погибающих в холле. Тирр, имей ввиду, ты только _помогаешь_ Фарамиру, а не спасаешь всех сама!

Тирр: Да помню-помню.

 

Аллора исчезает.

 

Тирр (с сочувствием глядя на Фарамира): Нет, так дело не пойдет. Я тебя во временной статис засуну, ты фильм посмотришь, а потом обратно вернешься. А то я задолбаюсь тебе объяснять кого, как и от чего спасать.

 

Фарамир исчезает и через мгновение возвращается с горящим взглядом.

 

ФАРАМИР: Вау! Круто! Какой народ! Какая Тринити! Слушай, у меня глюки, или это был брат-близнец Элронда?

Тирр: Э-э-э… Это не существенно. Не отвлекайся от главной цели. Куда тебя доставить?

ФАРАМИР: К входу в то здание. Я попытаюсь отговорить Нео и Тринити.

Тирр(с сомнением): Да? Как скажешь.

 

Фармир (все еще в своем средневековом наряде) появляется перед входом. К нему (входу) приближаются Нео и Тринити.

 

ФАРАМИР: Привет. Вы меня не знаете, но я знаю вас. Вы собираетесь расстрелять местных полицейских, но это - неправильно. Давайте, вы сразу пройдете к лифту, а я их пока задержу. Вам-то они не нужны. Все равно улетите на своем вертолете…

ТРИНИТИ: Отвали, псих! (мощно отталкивает Фарамира и тот улетает в сторону дверного косяка)

НЕО(слегка обалдело): Кто это был?

ТРИНИТИ: Сбой в системе. Не обращай внимания.

ФАРАМИР: (обижаясь)? Я?! Сбой в системе?! (достает меч) Я вам сейчас покажу сбой в системе!

НЕО: Кияя! (отрабатывает на Фарамире свое дзюдо)

Тирр(появляясь перед Тринити): Он не сбой в системе, он - внешний модуль.

ТРИНИТИ: А ты что такое?

Тирр(доверительно): Можешь считать меня живым вирусом.

ТРИНИТИ: Вирусы - давить! ( в упор расстреливает Тирр)

 

Кошка исчезает и появляется снова. Фарамир и Нео все еще дерутся.

 

Тирр: Что за наглость?! Меня и в физическом теле нельзя уничтожить таким примитивным способом, а уж в энергетическом состоянии...

 

Тирр бьет Тринити хвостом в висок, та падает без чувств, Нео бросается на кошку. Тирр взлетает, Нео вслед за ней.

 

ФАРАМИР(кричит с земли): Тирр! Что ты делаешь?

Тирр(несколько смущенно): Прости, увлеклась. (исчезает)

НЕО(приземляется): Что это было?

ТРИНИТИ(приходит в себя): Уйди с дороги, модуль!

ФАРАМИР: Я не мо… Неважно. Так вы не будете в полицейских стрелять?!

ТРИНИТИ: Не буду. (стреляет в Фарамира, тот отбивает пули мечом)

НЕО: Вау! А ты точно не избранный?

ФАРАМИР: Избранный, избранный, чтобы защитить эти невинные полицейские души.

НЕО(глубокомысленно): Неисповедимы миссии избранников Матрицы.

ТРИНИТИ(наставительно): Нет никаких полицейских. И тебя тоже нет.

ФАРАМИР: Смит с вами! Сам разберусь. (вбегает в холл) Настал ваш смертный час, мордорское отродье!

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ № 1: Это что за псих?

 

Фарамир разносит мечом стойку металлодетектора.

 

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ № 2: Эй, ты! Харе хулиганить!

 

Полицейские достают оружие, наручники и пытаются задержать Фарамира. Тот проворно убегает в противоположную от лифта сторону. Заходят Тринити с Нео и начинают стрелять в полицейских.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ну, какого лешего?! Вам же дорога к лифту совершенно свободна! Тирр!!!

Тирр(появляется): Ась? (все кроме Фарамира застывают)

ФАРАМИР: Ух ты! Ты и так умеешь?

Тирр: В виртуальном пространстве - да.

ФАРАМИР: А ты можешь вернуть меня обратно к дверям? На десять минут назад?

Тирр: Я не нанималась работать машиной времени.

ФАРАМИР: Так я провалил задание?

Тирр(умиленно): Какой догадливый!

ФАРАМИР: Итилиенские воины так просто не сдаются!

Тирр: Ню-ню… (исчезает, все размораживаются и опять начинают стрелять друг в друга)

 

Фарамир прикладывает рукоятью меча по голове одного из полицейских и оттаскивает его в сторону, потом подобную операцию проделывает со следующим и т.д. Когда Нео с Тринити садятся в лифт, у Фарамира уже насобиралось с пяток сложенных в кучку полицейских.

 

Тирр(появляется): Неплохо-неплохо. Пусть не все задание выполнено, но - все же. (забирает Фарамира и исчезает в направлении базы проекта)

 

***

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Какие мнения на счет баллов?_

_\- Пусть спасатели с Титаника получат 9._

_\- Я тоже им 9-ку поставила за спасение незапланированных персонажей. Так тому и быть._

_\- Глэд и компании я бы тоже дала 9, но раз баллы не повторяются, будет 8._

_\- Не спорю. Угробившим Терминатора – 0 и только 0!_

_\- Ага. А облажавшимся с Красной Шапкой – 1, и то только потому, что мы их, типа, со временем запутали_

_\- Джеку и Ко я бы поставила не больше 3, потому что не фиг пить на посту._

_\- Хм... Я им хотела 5-6 ставить. Подумай еще_

_\- 3!!! Не люблю алкоголиков! Саруману с Мышой - 4. За недружное поведение и неуважительное отношение друг к другу._

_-_ _Уговорила. Харадцу посмертно и его бригаде – 7._

_\- Фарамиру, как одинокому, но не сдающемуся, надо бы побольше поставить._

_-_ _Облезет! Хватит с него и 5-ки. Он и трети полицейских не спас._

_\- Арагорну за страдания баллов 6, хотя полагалось бы меньше._

_\- А чего Арагорн? Там Кэрдан с Шелоб больше всего старались._

_\- Я ему симпатизирую. Что ты цепляешься? Все равно всей тройке одинаковые баллы идут._

 

**Вечер**

 

Народ постепенно возвращается с конкурсов и начинает задумчиво бродить вокруг развалин коттеджа.

 

МЕРРИ(с горестным вздохом): Опять у Барлога ночевать придется…

ЭОМЕРа(видя появившегося мага): Саруман! Убью паразита!

САРУМАН (прячется за появившуюся Мышу): А что я? Это она мне разрешила.

Мыша(величественно): Можешь превратить его обратно. Я не против.

САРУМАН: Больно мне надо! Пусть сам превращается.

ЭОМЕРа: Да что же это такое?! Я вам что, главный козел отпущения? Из Последнего Героя выгнали! Тут издеваются как только хотят! Нет справедливости на этом свете!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(строго): Майя Курумо, немедленно верни Эомеру его истинный пол!

САРУМАН: Милая Алатариэль, я забыл, как это делается.

 

Пока они ругаются, сзади к Саруману подкрадывается Эомера и вцепляется в его длинные белые патлы.

 

САРУМАН: А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!!! (визжит и пытается сбросить со спины Эомера)

Тирр(появляясь): Немедленно прекратить бардак! (нулевая реакция)

Тирр: Я СКАЗАЛА!!! (Саруман с Эомером катаются по поляне, остальные увлеченно наблюдают и болеют за дерущихся)

Тирр: Ну вы меня разозлили! Если я обычно когти не распускаю, думаете, у меня их нет?! (с фирменным рычанием прыгает в середину свалки)

 

Какое-то время между дерущимися мелькает стремительная фигура большой черной пантеры, потом оба драчуна разлетаются в разные стороны в весьма исцарапанном состоянии.

 

ЭОМЕРа: #$#@$@!!! Ко всему прочему еще и покалечили!

Тирр(очень ласково): Я _пока_ никого не калечила. (наблюдающие за конфликтом совершенно неожиданно для себя замечают, что у Тирр очень остренькие зубки, и клыки тоже наличествуют)

САРУМАН: Изодрала мне всю мантию! Места живого не оставила!

Мыша(тихо себе под нос): Она еще и глаза выцарапать может, а в плохом настроении…

 

Тирр с демонстративным спокойствием молча укладывается на травку. Прищуривает один глаз, вторым пристально наблюдает за магом. Только хвост порывисто мотается из стороны в сторону.

 

САРУМАН(нервно поглядывая на кошачьей хвост): Приглашают тут в ведущих зверье всякое…Подумаешь, превратил … Всего-то делов (превращает Эомера обратно)

 

Тирр(с милой улыбочкой, Саруману): Умница. (исчезает вместе с Мышой)

 

На поляне появляются Ангмарец с Халдиром. Назгул на редкость хмур и мрачен. Эльф бледен и крайне подавлен.

 

ЛИНДИР: Что случилось? Задание провалили? Не убивайтесь вы так. Мы с Ласом тоже пролетели.

АНГМАРЕЦ(хмуро): Нет, не провалили.

ХАЛДИР: Харадец погиб.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ, НАЗГУЛ, ШЕЛОБ, ГЛАУРУНГ, БАРЛОГ, ЛУРЦ: КАК?!?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Взорвался.

ХАЛДИР: На его месте должен был быть я.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, не хрена ж себе!!!

РОЗАЛИЯ: Как погиб? Совсем погиб? (начинает плакать, Портфелия ее утешает)

ПИН(чуть не плача): Тирр! Тирра! Тиррушка!

Тирр(появляясь): Я сегодня весь вечер буду туда-сюда носиться?

ПИН: Ну сделай же что-нибудь! Я знаю, ты все можешь!

Тирр: Далеко не все. Я лишь умею прыгать между мирами и пространствами.

 

ПИН(сквозь слезы): Тииииррр! Ну пожалуйста!!!

 

Тирр молча стоит с весьма несчастной физиономией. Галадриэль уводит в сторону Халдира и пытается его успокоить. Является полный комплект ведущих (Ли, Мыша, Аллора).

 

Ли: Гм… Мы тут посоветовались и решили, что организаторы ОДО могут пойти вам навстречу в этом вопросе. Мы можем воспользоваться услугами цивилизаций, имеющих в своем распоряжении машину времени, но …

КЭРДАН: Но?

Ли: Но это стоит очень недешево. Если трое из вас откажутся от будущих призов, то мы совершим прыжок в прошлое и вытащим Харадца до взрыва.

ХАЛДИР: Я отказываюсь!

ПИН: И я!

Аллора: Кто еще?

ЛУРЦ: И меня запишите.

Ли: Хорошо. Мы доставим Харадца на официальную вечернюю церемонию прощания с выбывающими из игры.

Мыша(ехидно): Терпеть не могу хеппи-энды! Лучше бы на его месте был Халдир. Эльфа-то с того света машиной времени не вытащишь. (ведущие исчезают)

 

_Спустя какое-то время_

 

Народ все еще бродит вокруг пепелища. Звучит гонг. Являются Ли, Аллора и Харадец.

 

ХАЛДИР(бросается обнимать Харадца): Ты живой!!!

ХАРАДЕЦ: А что?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(подозрительно глядя на ведущих): Вы ему не сказали?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Чего мне не сказали?

КЭРДАН: Забудь.

Ли: Результаты голосования телезрителей: против Сарумана, Эомера, Барлога - по два голоса, против Гимли и Глаурунга - по одному голосу, против Халдира не голосовал никто. Итак, сегодня выбывают Саруман Изенгардский, Эомер Роханский и Барлог Морийский. Харадский воин выбывает как воспользовавшийся во время игры услугами наших спасателей, все его очки обнуляются.

ЭОМЕР(возмущенно): Но вы же говорили, что по голосованию должно быть только двое выбывающих!

Ли: Мы передумали. Зато сегодня опять не проводился второй конкурс на выбывание.

ЭОМЕР: Можно подумать, мне от этого стало легче!

Ли: Какие претензии? Вас и так сейчас остается 19. А должно быть уже 18. И я вообще молчу на счет спасения Харадца.

Аллора: А еще мы провели опрос телезрителей - кого они хотят видеть победителями этого шоу. Пока со значительным отрывом лидирует Фарамир.

ФАРАМИР: Кто? Я? Здорово! (в камеру) Привет и огромное спасибо всем моим болельщикам! Поклон моим очаровательным болельщицам, я целую их нежные ручки!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я не понял? Куда подевались все мои поклонницы? Вы что их специально поразгоняли? Это я всегда во всех опросах лидирую!

Ли: Не переживай, Ласик, ты второй по популярности. Но у Фарамира втрое больше голосов.

Аллора: Лидером по очкам сейчас является Шелоб (23), на втором месте Галадриэль(21), а на третьем Портфелия (20). С чем мы их и поздравляем.

Ли: Кандидаты на выселение – Леголас(0), Линдир(0), Гимли(1), Мерри(1), Розалия(1). По результатам голосования опять выбудут двое участников.

ГИМЛИ(возмущено) А чего это я уже второй раз на выселение попадаю? Что за дискриминация гномов?!

 

Появляется Мыша с небольшим телевизором и видиком подмышкой

 

Мыша: А теперь… Абсолютно эксклюзивно… В виде дополнительного приза за все ваши сегодняшние геройства… Интервью Ли с продюсерами ПОСЛЕДНЕГО ГЕРОЯ!!!

ВСЕ: Вау!!! (толкаясь и перебраниваясь усаживаются возле маленького телеэкранчика)

Мыша: Только для нашей программы! Вся правда о том, как пишется сценарий ПГ.

 

На экране видна уютная кафешечка. На высоких стульчиках восседают Ли и Эстелл Грэйдо. Ли ковыряется в каком-то загадочном салатике, Эстелл элегантно поглощает десерт из мороженного и сливок.

 

Ли: Кто из вас додумался разрешить показ Сейлор-Лурц?

Эстелл: Эллениэль. Изначально я была против, но потом поддержала.

Ли: А как вы относитесь к Леголасу?

Эстелл: Он милый.

Ли: Что??? А так и не скажешь ;)

Эстелл: Вот такие мы загадочные.

Ли: Ваши любимые участники Последнего Героя?

Эстелл: Келеборн, Халдир, Элрохил, Элладан, Глорфи, Лас…

Ли: А Кэрдан?

Эстелл: Зануда.

КЭРДАН (зловеще): Тааак… На перворожденного наезжать?!

Ли: Как вы придумываете сюжеты будущих испытаний?

Эстелл: Вот в этой черной книжечке …(показывает небольшой потрепанный отрывной блокнот)… мы записываем всяческие идеи…

ЛЕГОЛАС (с загоревшимися глазками): Вот бы мне эту книжечку!!!

Ли(заинтересовано водя носом по мелко исписанным страницам): А этого не было … И этого … Почему?!?

Эстелл: Ну… мы решили пока не быть слишком жестокими.

Ли: Известно ли вам, кто будет победителем в вашем шоу?

Эстелл: Сначала мы хотели сделать последним Героем …*******

Мыша(прерывая показ, ехидно): Коммерческая тайна ;)

Эстелл: … но теперь мы сами не знаем. Эти участники! Они любой сценарий угробят!

Ли: Но ваш первоначальный кандидат на ПГ все еще на острове, значит, еще не все потеряно?

Эстелл: Я в это уже не верю.

Ли: А ящерка Кэм? Какова история ее появления в шоу?

Эстелл(хищно потирая ручки): О! Кэм! Началось все с того…

Мыша(выключая телевизор): Харе! Развлекуха закончилась! (быстренько исчезает вместе с принесенным мини-кинотеатром)

ЛЕГОЛАС: НЕЕЕТ!!! Так нечестно! Она же про Кэм начала рассказывать!!! И почему все организаторы такие злые?!

Ли: И еще одна хорошая новость. Наша организация решила оплатить восстановление коттеджа. (развалины накрывает купол силового поля, под ним что-то несколько минут шевелится, потом силовое поле исчезает, и перед народом предстает совершенно целый коттедж - будто никогда и не горел)

ВСЕ: УРЯЯ!!!

ПИН: А телевизоры тоже восстановили?

Аллора: Обязательно.

Ли: Но имейте ввиду: еще раз угробите - у дракона жить будете!

 

Ведущие исчезают. Участники радостно возвращаются в свои гостиные и спальни.


	2. День 4 (спойлеры)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Участники:  
> Арагорн, Халдир, Мерри, Фарамир, Пин, Лурц, Галадриэль, Розалия, Шелоб, Леголас, Портфелия, 9-й назгул, Эовин, Линдир, Гимли, Ангмарец, Кэрдан, Глаурунг, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей.

**_Глубокая ночь, центральный офис игры_ **

 

За столом сидит Мыша в черно-красном очень агрессивном наряде. Перед ней появляются вылетевшие Эомер, Барлог, Харадец и Саруман.

 

Мыша: У меня идея!

ЭОМЕР: О, нет…

Мыша: Я предлагаю всем вам начихать на ваши баллы (Барлог - 3 , Саруман - 7 , Эомер - 10, Харадец – 13/0 ) и принять эксклюзивные подарки от ОДО. Поверьте, для вас же будет лучше.

ЭОМЕР: А в честь чего такая щедрость?

Мыша: Барлог и Саруман - мои любимчики. (строит им глазки) А тебя, Эомер, я ценю за то, что тебе почти удалось разозлить Тирр. Знаете, как она меня иногда достает?

ХАРАДЕЦ: А я?

Мыша: Ты ЕЩЕ чего-то хочешь? Для тебя главный подарок в нашем шоу - твоя собственная жизнь. Кыш отсюдова! (выталкивает его из офиса)

ЭОМЕР, САРУМАН, БАРЛОГ: Ну, мы типа согласны.

Мыша: Итак, Саруман получает карманный макет Средиземья с дарственной надписью «Саруман – властелин ВСЕГО», собственный портрет Мышиной кисти и бесплатный Интернет на триста лет вперед, Барлог - двухмесячную путевку-круиз по всем самым горячим точкам тысячи миров, Эомер – полный комплект компьютерных игрушек по Звездным Войнам плюс ферму по разведению мышей-ситов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от ПиДжея.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея + образ Портфелии).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от ПиДжея.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея + образ Портфелии).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. Фильм "Титаник"  
> 7\. Фильм "Терминатор-2"  
> 8\. Фильм "Астероид"  
> 9\. Фильм "Белое солнце пустыни"  
> 10\. Фильм "Глубокое, синее Море" Матрица?  
> 11\. Фильм "Дрожь земли"  
> 12\. Фильм "Чужие-2"  
> 13\. Сказка "Красная Шапочка"  
> 14\. Фильм "Звездные войны: IV эпизод"  
> 15\. Выражается благодарность Кирну за предоставление "спутниковой записи о похождениях Барлога и Глаурунга".  
> 16\. Выражается благодарность Чужому ака Элиену Рексу за консультации по поводу чужих.


End file.
